あかの花
by CadagazuraAkasuna
Summary: In this world, where the three races: The Humans, The wolves, and The Foxes occupy, wars and battles raged between them. Prior to all this bloodshed, these races lived in harmony, where they were allowed to fall in love with one from a different race and have a happy family. Now, these hybrids are persecuted and hunted. The last of her kind, Aka has only one goal: Kill all Humans.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON BLACK WOLVES SAGA! (READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!)**

あか

**Chapter 1: Nameless Girl**

The grimy stone walls of the room seemed to be closing in, choking and suffocating. Lying, scrunched up into a foetal position, a young girl, no older than 5 stared wide eyed at the think steel bars of the entrance. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming toward it. Her breath hitched as a black boot appeared in her line of vision.

"How is my little pet today?"

The girl started whimpering and tried to force herself deeper into the shadows, manacles binding her wrists and ankles to the stone ground clinked noisily as she trembled. All this stem she did not dare lift her head, and just stared at those black boots, that seemed to be covered in a dried, dark red liquid.

"Are you ready? What game shall we play today?" mumbled the deep voice of her captor, as he unlocked the dungeon door, before stepping in.

She flinched and started sobbing as he approached her crouching form. A gloved hand reached down and cupped her dirty cheek gently, and his gentleness scared her more. The hand stroked her skin softly; tracing the features of her face like a lover would, before stopping just above her left eye, and proceeded to brush away strands of grimy hair. The girl's eyes were shut tight, and she felt a gloved finger stoke her eyelids lovingly.

"Open your eyes." muttered a gentle voice.

She shook her head sharply. At once, the gentle hand became violent, and a vicious slap was delivered. The force was so strong that it jerked her head sideways, but she was pulled back by the hair roughly, to face him.

"Open your eyes." said the voice, still gentle, but the grip on her straggly hair tightened, squeezing a strangled whimper from her lips. "Open them."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and looked into the face, whose features were so kind, that for a second, she forgot what he was doing to her. Again, a gloved hand brushed her face kindly. "There now, was that so hard? You should not try to hide it. Wear it proudly as a mark of shame, you dirty, dirty half-breed. Remember that you are nothing but trash polluting this clean world. You should just curl up and die, you disgusting little monster. Why, I hate you so. I hate you to the point of wanting to kill you. Why is it you exist? The world would be better off without half-breeds like you. You should just die."

These lines were whispered to her every day, whenever possible that she started to believe them. Tears filled her eyes, her eyes which bore evidence of being what the humans hated most: a Tainted. The girl's right eye was a lovely liquid silver colour, which was a rarity among the human race; however, her left eye was a bright red colour, with a slit pupil. It was this eye which earned her a life like this—a life of torture and discrimination by the humans. The girl couldn't help but blame her parents who were dead now. Her mother had been a human while her father was one of the Foxes. It was considered a miracle she did not have fox ears or a tail, but the only sign of her being a Tainted would be her left eye. It glowed eerily in the darkness of the dungeon.

She stared at the man still gripping her hair. He was smiling gently; his wrinkled face and bushy mustache gave him a fatherly look. It was the fact that he could say such poisonous things and smile so softly at the same time which scared her. She could vaguely remember the day the humans raided her home and killed her parents before taking her. The man in front of her was also smiling during that day. He was smiling when she watched him torture the other Tainted individuals till they begged for death, and finally, they did die—from insanity and infections. Mixed breeds have very short lifespans for some reason, and in the filthy dungeons coupled with dehydration and starvation, they young Tainted did not even live for 6 months in said conditions, but she had managed to survive. This was more of a curse than a miracle, as once the humans found that she was the only survivor that managed to live in such gruelling conditions, they thought she held the key to increasing the life spans of humans to live as long as the other races. Experiments were carried out with samples of her blood, which would be forcefully extracted by the scientists in the most painful way possible.

Being tortured by the humans was also a normal occurrence. Today, he was here again to 'play' with her. She cried, yes, but it was more from helplessness than from the fear of pain. Physical was nothing compared to the fear of losing her sanity and submitting to the humans. Pain was inflicted so constantly that she was soon numb. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried from pain. But she did scream. Oh yes, she screamed as loud as she could, as loud as her larynx allowed her to. If she could scream, pain was nothing.

"Hmm…" mused the man in front of her quietly. "What shall we play today…? Not the needles, they are too boring…not the corkscrews either. You are too used to the pain inflicted by them, no?" The way he asked her this was as though he were discussing the weather, it was unsettling. "Well… I don't really know what to play with you today. The thorn bed, the hot shackles, and the iron poker are all too old… hmm… Ah!"

The girl jerked a little when she heard this triumphant sound. She felt the man release her hair and walk over to a dark corner of the room, and emerged with a long black thing in his hand. "You've never tasted the whip before, have you?"

The girl's wide eyes roved over the black thing. It was coiled tightly and had what looked like old bits of flesh caked on its length. She wondered why she'd never been tortured with this before. It looked harmless compared to the corkscrews. But when the man cracked the whip against the floor, she paled at the sharp sound it made.

"This whip has made the strongest knights in this kingdom break at the first blow. I have never thought of using it on you though…Wonder why…? But let's try this shall we?"

The man pulled at a lever, which caused the chains to tighten and shorten, pulling her frail body toward the wall. This caused her to fall flat on her stomach, exposing her back. the girl had no time to register what had happened when the whip struck her back sharply, tearing through her clothes and ripping her skin. Her world exploded in fire as she searing pain on her back burned and stung. It was so painful and unexpected that her scream was caught in her throat. The man cocked his head to a side and hummed. "Wow. You are a very tough girl… But let's see how long you last…"

The whip struck her back a second time. This time, a scream tore through her mouth, and her eyes began to water. This was worse than anything she'd ever experienced; now she understood why the strongest knights failed to withstand this form of torture. Every time the whip sliced her skin, her world exploded in unimaginable pain. Vaguely she heard the man laughing crazily as he continued to rain blow after blow. She could feel her skin splitting and tearing, as well as blood which slid down to her stomach and drip steadily on the ground.

As she was about to pass out from pain, it stopped. The room became eerily quiet, except for her choking breaths and the harsh panting of the man. Peering behind her, she saw that he was red in the face and looked spent. Tears welled up in her eyes at the disgusting sight behind her. The man laughed quietly and tossed the bloody whip into a corner before sighing in content. "Ah~ that was fun… I think I just found a new game for us to play, no?"

The man threw back his head and started laughing crazily before exiting the dungeons. The girl waited until the footsteps died away before wailing. It hurt. It hurt so bad she wanted to die. Will she ever escape this nightmare? As she lay on her stomach while her back pulsed in pain, something clicked in head. Images of a mutilated corpse of the man that tortured her sprang into her head. She visualised him being eaten by ants. That would hurt, wouldn't it? She wondered out loud how it would be like if he tasted the whip. Would he scream? Would he cry? Has he even been whipped before? The girl hummed at this thought. She had stopped feeling the pain in her back, now she only felt a strange itchiness of her hands. It was a weird feeling; it caused her fingers to tremble. She wanted to do something, but she wasn't sure what it was, except that it would make her very happy, and stop the itchiness of her hands.

* * *

After that day, he came down to the dungeons as many times as possible, and each time, he would whip her harder and harder. This continued for days, and sometimes, he would not even wait for her wounds to heal before whipping her again. The black whip cut deeper into her skin and tore open scabbing wounds. No matter how many times she was whipped, she could never get used to the pain. It always brought her to the verge of pleading for forgiveness. Pleading for forgiveness that she was alive; apologizing that she ever existed. After each session, she wished for death to take her, for she did not want to live such a cruel existence.

Years passed, and soon, she was 12 years old. Even though she was approaching teen years, the girl still had no name. She was never given one by her parents, nor was she given one by her captors. Everyone called her a 'thing', and treated her likewise. The humans still abused her physically with various torture methods, but their favorite would be the whip. She hated that black cord, hated the chains binding her, hated the musty dungeon, hated the sounds of the grates opening or closing, hated the silence of the place, but most of all, she loathed the human race more than anything.

Sitting crossed-legged in her prison, the girl stared blankly at the grate. She was waiting for one of the bastards to come. She could tell it was almost time for their 'entertainment'. Sure enough, several minutes later, footsteps were heard descending the stone steps down to the dungeon floor. Laughter and loud conversations echoed along the stone corridor, as she noted that more than one person was coming toward her cell.

She held her breath as a key was slid into the lock and the grate swung open, but no one stepped in. The girl only heard chains clinking and someone breathing heavily before something thudded to the floor in front of her.

"Filthy beast." snarled the voice of a man. "I don't understand why other races exist. Humans should be the only race in this world. We don't need to share the place with scumbags like you."

"Agreed." chuckled another gruff voice. "Wolves are another bane of my existence. If only the king had given order for the extermination of the beasts, I would have gladly done so."

"Heh, let's just go. West will be here to play with him later."

With that final sentence, the men left the dungeons, laughing manically. It was then that the girl could vaguely hear a soft groaning in front of her. Inclining her head upwards, she saw a boy, probably no older than her with blackish-purple coloured hair, rather messy and caked in blood. The girl also noted that he had wolfish ears sticking up on his head, complete with a bushy tail behind him. Peering closer at the boy, she saw him clutching at the left side of his face, which was covered in blood.

She did not move, but stared at him, mesmerised. It was such a long time since she'd seen another person of her age. She suspected he was either from the wolf race or the fox race, judging from his ears and giveaway tail. She shifted her leg slightly, which was numb from sitting in the same position for an extended amount of time. At the sound of her manacles clinking, the boy in front of her tensed and his head shot up. His uninjured right eye was a deep sapphire, which was wide and terrified. It stared straight into her calm liquid silver right orb as straggly lengths of hair covered her cursed left eye.

The girl looked at the pitiful figure in front of her, silently contemplating. He looked so fragile and weak, separated from his pack probably? How did he end up here? She guessed he put up a fight and had his eye gouged out judging from the amount of blood staining his face. She almost scoffed out loud at his panicked expression; he looked so bewildered and frightened. Compared to him, she was calm and composed, sitting quietly against the wall, waiting for the time to come.

"W-who are you…?" whispered the hoarse voice of the boy. Her eyes widened a little. How long had it been since she heard another voice besides that of the humans? Looking directly into his eyes, she answered truthfully. "I don't know."

At this reply, the boy looked even more confused. The girl noticed that he was looking her over, his eye stopping a fraction of a second longer at the manacles and chains binding her to the wall.

"What did you do?" asked the girl. It felt a little weird to be asking someone else a question, as the one asking questions would be the humans as they tortured her.

The boy didn't answer straight away, instead, his good eye narrowed slightly. "You aren't a wolf or a fox. What are you doing down here?"

What was this kid implying? She didn't know. Instead, the girl struggled to stand. It was difficult, since her frail arms had to bear the weight of the heavy manacles.

"I'm… What I am is none of your concern, but since you got yourself thrown in here, you should probably prepare yourself. They will be coming soon." said the girl and she shuffled over to a corner where a pile of rags lay, and pulled out a long strip of cloth before tossing it over to the boy. "You should stop that bleeding…Like the smell of blood down here isn't strong enough already."

The boy still looked rather terrified, but he was trying his best to mask it. He looked apprehensively at her, as though she were the enemy. Collapsing back into her corner, the girl sighed and closed her eyes. A gentle ruffling and a small whimper told her that he was bandaging his eye. This was followed by the sound of someone struggling to get up and a shuffling noise. Her eyes sprang open immediately, and saw that the boy was starting to approach her. She tensed and hissed involuntarily. The boy seemed to have gotten the message that she didn't want him coming any closer, and so he sat down several meters away from her, but he kept staring at her.

She noticed that his sapphire blue eye was no longer filled with dread or fear. Instead there was a distant sadness in it. It was mesmerising. She wondered what made that look in his eye. Was it something in his past? If it was, what was it? Was it painful; sad?

"Have you been in this situation before?" she suddenly asked.

The boy scoffed quietly and a small wry smile tugged at his lips. "Too often… But that's normal for the wolves. We are persecuted by you humans wherever we go."

The accusation of her being a human made her want to scream. This bastard knew nothing, nothing of what she went through. But she wasn't going to deny him; let him go thinking she was one of those filthy beings. He did not earn any right to know what she really was.

"You must be a real dimwit to have been caught by _us_ humans." said the girl sarcastically, flinching a little at the words 'us'. "Were you too slow, or they were just too fast for you?"

The boy didn't scream or shout at her insolent words. Instead he looked at her in disgust. "Maybe so, but we wouldn't be running if it weren't for your lot. I really can't fathom the human mind. Why is it you hunt us? What did we ever do to you? Why are you trying to exterminate the other races?" questioned the boy, not expecting to receive an answer. "I don't understand…"

"I could be asking the same thing…" scoffed the girl quietly, in a voice loud enough for only her to hear, looking down at her shackles.

It was silent for a period of time, broken when the sound of a metal door, being slammed open echoed into the dungeon, causing both children to look up, startled. A set of heavy footsteps could be heard stomping down the hallway and stopping in front of the grate. Keys jangled as the lock was opened, letting in that _man._

The girl curled up immediately, trying to stop herself from trembling. The boy noticed her reaction and observed as the man walked over to her, before gripping a handful of her dark hair, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes scrunched shut in pain as the grip on her hair tightened.

"How is my little pet today? I see you've met a new friend, no? Let me see, I think we'll play my favourite game today, and we'll even let your friend join! I fact, I think I'll start with him first…" The man's soft voice sent shivers up her spine. He roughly released her hair and moved over to collect the long black whip, the whip that had bits of flesh and caked on it, her flesh and blood…

Grinning like an insane person, he cracked the whip, causing her to flinch, even though she tried not to. Her body had learnt that the sound of the whip meant that pain was coming. She peered through the locks of long straggly hair and saw that the man was advancing toward the wolf boy, who wasn't even trying to cower or run away, instead, the boy was looking at him with a rather calm and determined face. But she could tell that he was scared, his hands were balled and trembling.

"Well…? Aren't you going to bow to your superiors? Go on! Lick my boots like a good little wolf pup, and maybe I'll not hurt you too badly." the man chuckled as he thrust out a foot into the boy's face, prodding his chin.

She watched as the boy refused to tear his gaze from the man's face, but stared back determined, a strange fire burning in his sapphire eye. She had to admit he was not bad, having the guts to look at that man with such defiance. Whatever happened next was to be expected. the man suddenly stuck the boy with the whip, which caught him in the face, knocking him sideways onto the floor.

"You…YOU… You insolent animal! How dare you look at me with such disrespect! You filthy beast! You deranged piece of filth! I should whip you till you lick the ground at my feet for mercy!" screamed the man, becoming violent. Blow after blow, the whip sliced the boy's back. She watched with wide eyes. For some reason, the scene in front of her jarred her nerves. The way the boy lay helpless, and the whip, continuously raining down, cutting into his flesh. She saw blood, starting to slide down the body of the boy, soaking his clothes and staining the whip. Each time the boy's body was hit; the man laughed and increased speed and strength. And did the boy scream. He screamed and screamed, but not once did he beg for mercy; not once did he grovel; and not once did he shed a tear. The wails ripped at her ears, causing them to tremble. Her hair stood up on end as she continued to watch the torture scene in front of her. Somehow, the screams pierced her being, and made her eyes prickle. Gritting her teeth, she covered her ears with her hands. _Please stop… Oh good God, please just make it stop!_ Maybe it was because she had been alone for so long she couldn't remember how it felt like to listen to another scream in such agony. Perhaps she just hated the sight of absolute helplessness in front of her, but whatever it was, she just wanted it to stop.

"STOP IT!"

The words had escaped her lips before she knew it, and the noise reverberated around the stone room. At once, the sounds of whipping stopped, and an unsettling silence fell, broken only by the pained pants of the injured boy. She lifted her head and saw the man staring at her incredulously, and the boy looking at her through his half shut eye. The latter was so badly injured and worn out that the girl doubted that he had been whipped before.

"What. Did. You. Say…?" whispered the man, in a tight voice, his hand clearly tightening around the handle of the whip. "Did you just interrupt me? Do you want to be whipped that badly? Huh?! If that is so, fine. You will have this little pup's share of pain, you deformed little bitch."

She watched as the man approached her, an incredibly crazed look on his face. He slammed a lever down which forced her downwards on her stomach. As she did so, her hair was forced out of the way, exposing the back of her ripped clothes, where the skin of her back was visible. On it were countless diagonal scars, welts, and sores. They were clear indicators of being whipped almost every day.

Her head was conveniently turned to a side, facing the wolf boy, lying a way away from her. She saw his eye widen at the sight of her scars. Scoffing quietly, she waited for the whip to hit her, and it did, with so much force that her head jerked back sharply in pain. A high-pitched scream tore through her lips, as more and more blows rained down.

In the haze of pain, she wondered why she stopped the man from hurting the young wolf. What did she do that for? Was it out of sympathy? Pity? Or was it just because she wanted to? She didn't know herself anymore.

* * *

"You… How long have you been here for?" asked the voice of the wolf boy.

Looking up at him, she sighed. It had been 2 days since he was captured, and every time the humans came to torture them, she would try to stop them from hurting the boy too bad, at the price of being beaten close to death each time. He had asked her to stop, and not to think that he was weak and that she should not try to pity him because she was one of them humans. She had retaliated by telling him to mind his own business, and that what she did was her problem, and he should just be a good wolf and stay out of the _human's _business.

"9 years, give or take a couple months." answered the girl, tugging more hair over her left eye. "Why do you ask?"

She looked at him again. The boy looked pallid and pale. She wondered if it was from the pain of the whip, or the pain of his left eye, which was still bandaged in the rag she had given him.

"I just had to know. Now I get why you… you seem to be used to the pattern of each day, and to what… your people do to you." replied the boy, leaning against the wall, his sapphire eye staring up at the ceiling.

"You… Why do you always speak in such a low and composed tone? It's like you don't care what happens to you… I don't get it." said the girl, and she scrutinised the wolf again. "You're weird."

For some reason, the wolf boy chuckled at her words. "Weird… Huh? My brother says that too." he suddenly looked sadder than before. The girl wondered if it was because he missed his family. "I wonder how he is now…?"

Looking at his face, she sighed. "I guess he's looking for you. Isn't that what packs do?" she scoffed, and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, honestly." muttered the wolf boy absently. "He'd never—"

But his sentence was not finished when a long and loud howl sounded from above them. Audible growls and barks, as well as the pattering of many feet followed this howl. The two children stood up in shock. The girl could hear the humans shouting and screaming, and menacing growls which ended with loud wails of pain and agony. More screaming and yelling; more growls and barks. Finally, with a loud crash, she heard the entrance to the dungeons open, and many pattering footsteps approached the cell which she was held in. The sound of yelling and barking intensified after the steel door was forced open. The girl could now hear the unmistakable sounds of a ferocious battle occurring outside: The clashing of rapiers, the crackle of fire, and the stench of blood wafted into the musty dungeons.

Suddenly, she saw several wolves, all of different sizes and dark colours come into view. They were all snarling and snapping. Amongst them was a man—a very beautiful man, with long blackish-purple hair, and cold aquamarine eyes. He wore a distinguished suit with an elegant sheath and sword by his side. The girl noted his wolf ears and tail swishing behind him, and knew what they came for.

The wolf outside raised his hand, and at once, all the wolves beside him howled loudly and rammed at the grate. With several pushes, the entire grate gave way and crashed to the ground. The wolves poured in, hackles rising, and teeth showing, but somehow, the girl saw relief in their eyes, possibly because the wolf boy was still alive and well.

Suddenly, a gold-ish brown wolf in front of the pack rushed forwards and morphed into human form, which was of a boy, younger than her with sapphire blue eyes and beautiful brown-gold hair that framed his angelic face, which was twisted into a mix of worry, annoyance, irritation and anger. Completely ignoring her, he rushed up to the wolf boy and grabbed his collar before shaking him roughly.

"You stupid, stupid idiot!" he shouted, "How could you be so unbelievingly stupid to let yourself get caught by those human scum!? I don't understand you, Nii-san! What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you run fast enough?! You ass!"

Although the younger boy looked positively fuming, his eyes were a little watery, and his voice sounded strangled. The other wolf boy smiled wryly and he patted his brother's head. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Hell, you'd better be! Elizer-sama was completely nuts when we found out you were gone. Hey! What the hell happened to your eye! Did those humans do something to you?" demanded the younger wolf angrily.

"Ah, this…? They… dug my eye out when I resisted capture. I… won't be able to see again, I'm afraid." mumbled the older wolf quietly, much to the horror of his younger brother.

"Nii-san…" he choked out, before exploding in anger. "Who the HELL did it?! Who!? Is it her?!" screamed the younger wolf as he pointed at the girl, finally acknowledging her presence. "I'll KILL her!"

"Stop it, Yozora." cut in a deep, ordering voice, before the wolf had a chance to lunge at her. "It appears that she is a prisoner as well, and she is chained to the wall. I doubt that it was her who injured Aozora."

The girl looked at the tall man, who slowly approached her. He seemed to be looking her over, just like how the boy called Aozora did the first time they met. He narrowed his aquamarine eyes at her absence of ears or a tail. "You are a human. Why are you here?" he questioned in a cold voice.

The girl did not answer. She was sick and tired of being grouped with the humans, but there was no way in hell she was going to reveal her true race. Why, these wolves may take her into custody as well once they find out that she is a Tainted, a being with no definite race.

"I don't know." she finally answered, looking straight into the wolf's eyes. "You should ask the ones who put me here."

At her calm words, the man in front of her raised an eyebrow. He let his eyes rove over her body once more, and saw clear signs of torture and abuse. He wondered why the humans would do this to their own kind. Huh, they really are unsalvageable, that race.

"She… for some reason, tried to make my captors stop torturing me and to do so to her instead. She took my share of whipping as well as hers. Why she did so, I am unsure." said Aozora as he struggled to his feet, while being supported by his brother.

The man's eyes widened at his piece of news. The girl could sense surprise and bewilderment as she looked him in the eye. She wondered what he was going to do to her. "Why did you try to help Aozora…? Why would you help one of the wolf race?" he questioned, and crouched down to her height.

The girl stared into his blue eyes and did not answer. She merely looked deep into his eyes, and saw many emotions swirling in its depths: Confusion, interest, and something akin to surprise.

"I did it because he was screaming." answered the girl truthfully. "He just wouldn't stop screaming. It was so… strangely uncomfortable."

At her reply, the man suddenly chuckled softly. He looked at her in amazement and wonder. "You are the first human to say that… And I thank you for helping Aozora. However, this does not forgive the past actions of your race of persecuting our people. Therefore I will do this to pay the debt."

The man raised his hand, which had claws instead of nails, before swiping downwards, and snapping her manacles open. The girl looked at her swollen wrists and ankles before looking back at the man, who stood up and went over to his pack. "With this, I no longer owe your race anything. Even though you have helped one of us, if I ever meet you again on the battlefield, I will not hesitate to strike you down. After all, I owe you nothing."

With those final words, the wolf pack morphed into their wolf forms, except Aozora, who was injured and had to be carried by the large wolf. With a loud howl, the pack bounded out of the dungeons and into the wild. leaving a ringing silence behind.

The girl stood in the middle of the dungeon, still digesting all that happened. Finally, she started walking slowly out of the cell, and down the corridor, leading to the outside world. As she walked, she could see the steel door ripped off its hinges lying on the ground, which let in fresh and sweet night air. It felt strange, being able to finally walk away from the hole which she was locked in for 9 years. A fluttery feeling blossomed in her gut as she stepped out through the steel door into the night, which was bright with fire. Looking around, the town which she had been kept in was in ruins. Dead bodies of soldiers and villagers were strewn everywhere, including several wolf corpses. Buildings were burning and crops ruined. There was not a sound to be heard except for the steady crackle of fire and the soft chirping of crickets in the night. The girl wandered around the ruined town while avoiding the dead bodies. She wanted to remember this scene. This… This was retribution to what the humans did to her. Even though the damage was done by the wolves, she was happy. Happy that they massacred the town that destroyed her life and tortured her. For the first time in a long while, a smile lit her face. A twisted, satisfied smile.

Suddenly, a soft whimpering was heard. It came from an overturned cart. Curious, the girl padded over to it, and saw who else, but the man with the moustache that tortured her with the whip for those 9 years. He was trying to pull himself from under the cart, but there was a long stake of wood that impaled his right leg, thus incapacitating him. At the sound of footsteps approaching, the man quickly turned to look. He sighed in relief at the sight of her and held out a hand. "Oh, there you are…" he panted. "Please… Help me get out from under here. Come on… Take my hand and pull… Help me…Help me…"

The girl looked at the man in front of her. He looked so pathetic and weak that she wanted to laugh. She had him now… He was at her mercy. She contented to watch him beg for her help awhile longer before answering. 'Okay… I'll help you get out."

At once the man looked hopeful. "Ehehe… Really! Hurry! Help me!" he shouted, in a high and squeaky voice. His expression was deranged as he scraped the ground, trying to get out.

"Umm! I will help you! Just let me get something to lift the cart up." said the girl and she ran off.

'Yes! Yes! Hurry!" panted the man, scrabbling at the ground. Soon, she returned with a rapier in her hands, taken from one of the fallen knights. Then she walked calmly over to the injured man, who squealed at the sight of her. "Finally! You're back! Come and help me! Please!"

Slowly, the girl walked over to the man and looked at his face. She then straddled him before raising the rapier above her head. "I'm back… And now I'll help you…"

With one clean stroke, she stabbed the man trough the throat, causing blood to spurt out of the severed arteries and pool around the man's head. He choked and drowned in his own blood, as she watched, twisting the rapier to cause more pain. Then, using her left hand, she brushed the hair out of her left eye, exposing the bright red orb with a slit pupil. She stared down at the dying man, and a serene smile spread across her lips.

"I want you to look at me. Look into my eye are remember it. Remember that it is this half-breed that killed you. You told me to wear my eye as a symbol of shame, but I think not. It will now be the symbol of your death, and that a pathetic bastard like you died with this eye being the last thing you ever see."

That night the humans lost a large town to the attack of the wolves, and the last of the Tainted was released into the world. The last half breed in existence, who after that fateful night, decided to name herself Aka, which meant red.

Red like the blood which coated her after the execution of the man who tortured and abused her.

Her name was a reminder of what happened that night, the night she made her first kill. The night she spilt blood of another. The night when the itchiness of her hands finally stopped after his heart stopped beating.

She was the nameless girl no more.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Guravitch brothers**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON BLACK WOLVES SAGA! (READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!)**

あか

**Chapter 2: The Guravitch brothers**

It was pouring heavily by the time she straggled into the inn door. Many head swivelled around to look at her with curious eyes, but they only looked for a second before turning back to their own business.

Aka, which was officially her name now, pulled off her tatami straw hat and shook her wet hair from her face, exposing her liquid silver right eye, and a heavily bandaged left eye. The bandages were soggy, and stuck to her skin, but they were a necessity. If her left eye was seen, she would have been captured and thrown into another dungeon, and after spending 9 years being tortured and abused, Aka was not in any hurry to be caught again.

It had been 5 years since her escape, with the help of the wolves. After she murdered her captor that night, she had ran away into the dense forests surrounding the destroyed village. She knew she had to get as far away from civilisation as possible, as there would be no doubt that someone would discover the ruined village and report it to the King, which would result in a hunt for the wolves, including her.

Hiding in the dense forests, Aka had to learn how to survive. She slowly built up her skills in hiding and hunting, which was needed to catch food, and avoid detection by humans who sometimes wandered into the forest. She gradually improved her stamina and speed, and could now even outrun a gazelle. For shelter, she had used a cave at first, but soon, she could build a small wooden house, hidden in a mass of willow trees. Aka hunted with a spear, made out of a willow stick and a sharp rock, but it was sometimes useless if her prey was too far away, which was why she bought a bow and many arrows. She had thought of making one, but it was impossible, since she did not have the required materials. After contemplating for awhile, she decided to buy one. Using strips of cloth she stole some time ago, Aka bandaged the left side of her face, took several speared rabbits, and headed to the nearest town.

It was scary at first, walking into the crowd of humans. She kept thinking that she would be found out, or recognised, and then she would be caught and tortured, before being killed. However, she soon realised that no one paid her much attention, thinking that she was just another human. Aka was very glad that the only sign of her being a mixed-breed was her eye, and could easily be covered up.

Of course, when she sold her rabbits to a shop the owner had commented on her eye, and also expressed his awe at her ability in hunting. Aka had, as calmly and nonchalantly as possible, explained that she lost her eye in a fire, and so the left side of her face was disfigured due to the injury. She also spun a tale of being a lover of the forests, and enjoyed living in peace and tranquility.

Her tales worked like a charm, and the humans either tsked in pity or fuss over her. Some even praised her for being such as talented hunter, and providing them with good meat. With the money, she bought a bow, and a set of arrows. Back in her hidden house, she modified the bow, and attached sharp blades on the ends, so that she could perform close up kills. Her arrows were also dipped in scorpion's poison to immobilise and weaken the target, allowing her to run up and slit its throat.

Clothes were not a problem either. She bought them and modified them herself, fashioning a belly-revealing, sleeveless hood, and short pants, permitting better mobility. Although many people had commented about her choice of dress, by explaining that it allowed her to move freely as a hunter, they nodded in understanding. Aka never sold her goods in the same town one time too many. She did not want to draw attention to herself, so she sold it at various towns, but returned to the previous villages after a considerable amount of time.

Today was one of the days she decided to sell her goods in a new town, several miles from the Citadel. After selling her goods, she made her way to the borders of the town, but unfortunately, it started raining buckets. Pissed at the storm, Aka made her way to a small inn, which was where she was now.

An old lady ran up to her and started fussing. "Oh, dear, why, you are soaked! You must be freezing! Come along, I'll get you a change of clothes, and a nice room…"

"Mother, stop taking in freeloaders!" complained a voice, which turned out to be a fat boy who looked slightly older than her, sitting at the counter reading a book. "If whoever it is can't pay, tell em to get out!"

Aka felt a vein pop. Humans were such filthy, greedy creatures. Growling slightly, she dumped a small bag on the counter, which jangled noisily. The boy looked up irritated, but his jaw dropped at the sight of a girl, dripping wet, with her clothes clinging to her lean, muscled body. Aka nearly winced at the look he was giving her. Instead, she forced a smile on her face, and pushed the small bag toward him.

"Here is your fee. That should cover everything, including room service." said Aka, softly and politely, but she was picturing the boy with one of her poison arrows up his throat.

"Y-Yes…! O-of c-course, madam, I mean Mrs, no no no, I mean, m-miss!" stuttered the boy, his pimply cheeks growing warm.

"Thank you." said Aka, giving him a fake, sickly sweet smile. Chuckles could be heard around the room at the embarrassing scene, including amused sighs of: '…how inexperienced…' and '…poor boy, getting all flustered because of a girl…'

Aka grinned to herself as she was led to a room on the second floor. It was spacious, with a queen-sized bed and a wardrobe, complete with large windows overlooking the main street. There was a crisp and clean smell in the room, which smelled of flowers.

"Here, dear, let me help you…" offered the old lady kindly, but Aka politely refused.

"It's okay ma'am. I'm fine. I'll just dry my clothes by the fire and clean up. I can wear a bathrobe while I wait." said Aka as she slid off her bow and quiver. "But I was wondering if there were any bandages around? My eye is starting to sting." she gestured at her bandaged eye.

"Oh, dear me! If it's an injury it will be infected! Let me see…" the old lady reached out, but Aka flinched away.

"Please… I don't want people to see my disfigured face…" said Aka quietly, and feigned a hurt tone, forcefully squeezing a tear out of her silver eye. This caused the old lady to look sorry, and patted her on the back gently.

"What happened dear? Were you attacked by something? Was it a wolf? Or perhaps a fox? I can see that you are a hunter, so you must live out in the forest. The wolves and foxes are terrible, terrible creatures. They cause nothing but trouble. The King has ordered a search for the wolves… They are to be killed on sight. Those beasts attacked another village 10 miles from here. It will be best if those monsters just die out…" sighed the old lady.

Aka did not look at her. She hated how the humans failed to see that the cause of all this was because they were the ones who discriminate the other races. She hated how blinkered the human race was to the suffering of the other races. But the news of the wolves attacking a village was new to her. She supposed that it was in retaliation to the 'kill on sight' order given by the King. Aka didn't know who the king was, except that the humans adored him, and sung words of praise at his attempts to obliterate all other races. She also knew that the King had 3 sons, triplets, who were devilishly handsome, but she never saw them, as they rarely came to the towns. Aka had to suppress the urge to throttle the old lady and feigned a sad voice.

"No… It wasn't the wolves or the foxes that did this. I lost my eye in a fire when I was very young, including my parents." said Aka, as she pictured the old woman choking on her own blood.

The old lady looked sympathetic and gently stroked Aka's hair. "There there." she muttered. "I'll get some bandages for you, so you just rest up."

Aka smiled warmly as she watched the old woman get up and leave. As soon As the footsteps died away, she cursed at the closed door. "Filthy human bitch." growled Aka. "All I want is to get as far away from you lot as possible. The faster the rain lets up the better."

She proceeded to remove her soggy clothes and spread them in front of the crackling fire. Sitting down on her bed in a bathrobe, Aka took out her poisoned arrows and wiped them dry with a bit of rag. The arrows she bought were made of iron, and very strong. Her bow however was of very tough wood, and the blades at both ends were sharpened every day. She wondered if there would be any chance of perhaps poisoning the old lady with some of her scorpion poison. At the thought of her writhing and gagging in pain forced a snicker from Aka, and she barely managed to straighten her face when the door opened again, and the old lady stepped in smiling, a roll of snow white bandages in her hand.

"Here you go dear… Make sure you wrap them tight. Oh, and do you know that the King is planning on visiting the town tomorrow? A messenger arrived awhile ago, and the King as well as his 3 sons is coming to stay here! In my inn! This is such an HONOUR!" squealed the old lady, and she kept wringing her hands in excitement. "I'm planning to open the grand suite on the top floor and prepare a buffet for them! My son is positively jumping for joy! Apparently the King is here to deliver a speech to the townsfolk regarding the extermination of wolves. I still cant believe he chose my inn! Oh, I must see to the decorations… Ah!"

With a sharp snap, the woman hurried out and shut the door firmly behind her. Aka could hear her hurried footsteps rushing down the corridor. This was news to her. The King is coming, along with his 3 sons. She frowned at the thought. "I have to leave before they arrive. Like hell I'd want to be in the same building as those human freaks."

Sighing loudly, she reached up to unwrap the soggy bandages that stuck to her face, revealing pale, unblemished skin. She opened her left eye, exposing the bright red orb, with the black slit pupil. Aka enjoyed a few moments allowing herself to look through both eyes before deciding that she had better cover her strange orb up before someone saw her. Deftly winding the bandages tightly around the left side of her face, making sure that they would not slip open, she then tossed the used bandages onto the floor.

Rain continued to pound steadily on the window pane as Aka blew out the candles lighting her room. With her bow and arrows lying next to her, she lay down on the soft bed, facing the window. Mingled with the roaring sound of the downpour, Aka thought that she heard a distant, mournful howl, which blended, unnoticed by the humans into the night rain.

* * *

Morning came with a gentle chirping of birds. Aka was already up and dressed. She looked around the room to make sure that she did not leave anything that could be traced back to her before stepping out of her room. She made her way slowly downstairs, to where the breakfast hall was crowded with many people; all dressed distinguishably and talking in low, excited voices. As she passed a table on her way to the counter, she heard the words 'King', 'handsome' and 'sons'. Mentally rolling her eyes, Aka approached the counter, where the son of the old woman sat, dressed smartly and had his eyes glued to an erotic magazine. Aka merely dropped the keys to her room on the counter and announced her leave.

The boy hurriedly looked up when he heard Aka's voice. His face turned a bright red colour at the sight of her, and started sweating. he looked as though he was trying to say something, but couldn't. Aka didn't want to stay around to find out, so she turned away sharply, but her wrist was caught by the boy's sweaty hand. "W-wait!" he blubbered out.

Suppressing the urge to stab him until he bled rivers Aka turned around slowly."Yes?" she asked, in a strained voice.

"Um..." muttered the boy, clearly flustered. "You... you do know about the King coming here, right?"

Aka looked at him questionably. "Of course I do." she replied. "His Majesty is arriving with his sons, and is to stay at your inn during his visit. I know." _But what the hell does this have to do with me?_ Snarled Aka mentally. _Like I care what the bastard King does. _

The boy began to hyperventilate, but did not release Aka's hand. "Y-yeah... A-an-and I-I thought t-that y-you know... Y-you could stay here awhile longer...? T-to meet his Majesty w-with m-m-me...?" gasped the boy.

Aka looked at him in absolute confusion. "What? Why?!" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

The boy merely blubbered something that sounded like 'cute and devilish' and 'attract his Highness Rozenberg's attention'

At this, Aka almost ran him through with the blade on her bow. Humans were really disgusting creatures. Scoffing audibly, Aka snatched her hand away. "I _am_ planning to stay in the town to see the King, but no way in hell am I going to stay in _here_ a second longer. How _dare_ you suggest me as prostitution material?!"

At the word 'prostitution material', many customers swivelled around to look, astonished at the pudgy boy, who suddenly crouched down behind the counter in shame. "T-that's not what I meant! Please keep your voice down...!" he begged.

"You disgust me. And I know you peeped into my room last night. I saw your face around the door. You were very lucky to have backed out when you did, or I would have had your head!" hissed Aka, before stomping out the front door.

Behind her, she could hear indignant shouts of the other customers at the boy's unforgivable behaviour. Snickering slightly to herself, Aka stretched her arms as she walked down the street to the main square, where the King would pass through on his way to the inn. There were already many people in the square, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Aka also noticed that there were many street vendors loitering around, selling trinkets and toys to the many children running about the square. She glanced up at the clock in the centre of the square. The King was to arrive soon. She wandered around, looking for a place to stand. Finally, she decided to perch herself on the low wall that separated the square from the forest surrounding the village. When the people make way for the King, everyone would be forced against this wall. if she waited here, she was guaranteed a front seat view of the bastard king who persecuted all other races, and made her the last of her kind.

Aka did not have to wait long. Suddenly, there was the loud blaring of a trumpet, followed by the excited squeals of the townsfolk who parted to form a clear lane for the King to pass through. As Aka predicted, the people were forced toward the wall, but due to the fact that she was on the wall, they did not stand anywhere in front of her, but moved to the side instead. As soon as the crowds settled down, Aka slid down from the wall and walked a little way to the front, but not so much as to be the first in line.

Everyone craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the royal family. Aka did not bother, but waited for the procession to approach. Trumpets blared again, and the sounds of hooves were heard, getting louder as the royals neared the square. As soon as they came into view, the crowds cheered and clapped. Many bowed and some even kissed the ground. Aka could now see them. They were all on white horses, with elegant bridles and saddles. The crest of the royal family was displayed boldly on the flags carried by several guards walking behind them. Aka saw the King for the first time, and almost snorted in disbelief. He was an old, old, old, man, with wrinkles on his ageing face, twisted into a expression of seriousness. At the thought of this fragile old man who had ordered the murders and tortures of all half-breeds made Aka boil. Why, she could crush his skull with a single blow! One blow, and that would be the end of the so called 'great' King.

Scoffing mentally, she turned her attention to the 3 princes following behind the King. At the sight of the first two, she found herself blushing a little; not from love at first sight or admiration, but from surprise.

They _**were**_ handsome.

The eldest son (it was obvious) was dressed in a formal knightly uniform, complete with a fur cloak, secured with the royal crest. He had black leather gloves on both hands, which held the reins of his horse firmly and pure golden hair, which was short, save a single thin tail of gold, bound with black ribbon, hanging down his back. His eyes were of deep topaz, the colour of melted gold which glimmered in the sunshine, and reminded Aka of cat's eyes. She had to admit, he was good-looking. He had a serious and business-like expression, but a small smile twisted his lips; not too much to look excited, but not too little to look bored.

Behind him was unmistakably the second brother. He was dressed in the same uniform as his older brother, but it was worn more messily, with the collar of his outer piece buttoned low, and he was not wearing the inner part of the uniform, which exposed his toned chest. Unlike the eldest brother, the sleeves of the second son's uniform were cut off, making his uniform sleeveless. To cover up his pale, toned arms, he wore black fingerless gloves that reached his elbows. He was acting less composed, and was grinning while waving at the townsfolk, giving Aka the impression of him being the more playful type. His hair was pure gold too, but it was completely short, and slightly messy, giving him a bad boy look. Although he also wore the fur cloak with the royal crest, it was draped sloppily on his broad shoulders. Aka raised her eyebrows at his delinquent-like grin. He looked okay, the cheery type; but when she gazed into his liquid gold eyes, she saw something twisted and mad in them. A shiver ran up her spine, and she knew the second prince was not all he seemed.

The last prince was clearly two heads shorter than his brothers. He had curly golden hair, which lay in soft swirls on his head. Aka had to wait until he came closer, as his face was hidden behind a large, thick book. When she saw his face, she had to do a double take, for she nearly mistook him for a girl. The youngest prince had a heart-shaped, angelic face, and misty gold eyes, which was glued to the open page in front of his face. He wore the same clothes as the first brother, but several sizes smaller, complete with a mini cloak. Aka noticed his bored look, and that he only rode his horse with one hand. It was definite to Aka that the last prince was a pretty-boy, and from the looks of his face, a little shota brat.

The King stopped to address the people when his horse arrived at the middle of the square. Raising a hand for silence, and got it immediately, the wizened on man took several minutes scanning the crowd with sharp eyes. Luckily for Aka, his gaze did not linger on her for long.

"People of this town, I, your King have come here to reassure you, that we are doing everything possible to exterminate the wolf and fox race. I can confirm that it is entirely possible to be able to completely obliterate the races, as we have succeeded in the extinction of a certain race which plagued our lands 19 years previously. The last prisoner of that accursed race is confirmed to be dead after fleeing, following an attack of the wolves on the town that she was held in. We had succeeded in removing one race from this world, we can remove the rest. All garbage must be dealt with, and the wolves and foxes are no exception. Although I am old, my sons he will continue our siege, and we will win this war!"

Cheers and whoops greeted the end of this speech. Aka felt sickened, but she pretended a smile. She saw the 2 older princes scouring the crowd, and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but for some reason, her gaze met with that of the older prince, and his golden eyes bore into her silver eye. Quickly and calmly, she bowed lowly, but in the inside, she was screaming in frustration. _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _She cursed silently. Slowly, Aka lifted her head, hoping that the prince had moved on, but to her absolute horror, now, both princes were looking directly at her. Mentally yelling, Aka looked back at the King, who was continuing his introductory speech, but she could still feel the eyes of both boys on her.

"Now, bow down, to the successor of the throne, my eldest, Rexaluxe von Guravitch. A prodigy in politics, psychology, and fencing. He is better at handling political matters that all the advisors in the castle." said the King in a proud and triumphant voice.

Claps and cheers were immediately directed at the oldest prince. Many people bowed, but some merely gave a small salute, before resuming clapping. Aka's eyes were reluctantly drawn back to the eldest prince, and she was panicking at the fact that he was _still_ gazing at her, a small smile gracing his lips. Aka saw the second prince look at her as well, and a smirk tugged at _his_ lips.

"My second son, Rozenberg von Guravitch, the leader of the Citadel Militia, and a master in the art of fencing as well as an expert with the violin." continued the King, gesturing at the second prince, who did not seem to notice the cheers and salutes directed at him. All he seemed to be concentrating on was Aka.

"Finally, my youngest, Razorath von Guravitch, a child prodigy. Excelled in 7 different languages, politics, mathematical studies, and the art of war. He is the child responsible in planning the attacks and sieges against the other races. None of his strategies have ever failed." praised the King, looking affectionately at his third son, who did not even raise his head from his book. "Before we depart to the...inn we will be occupying, I must ask if any of my sons would like to say anything."

At once, Rexaluxe raised his hand for silence. The crowd fell quiet at once, and all eyes were trained on him. The prince had a on arrogant smile on his handsome face as he addressed the crowd. "I would like to reassure the people of this town, as my father did. I promise you all, that I will do everything in my power to remove the parasite of this world which is the wolves, and put a stop to their raids. You have all my blessings."

Some people actually cried during this short speech. Shouts and cheers resounded following Rexaluxe's speech. Aka saw the second prince snicker, and mutter something. She could read his lips, and found that he had said something rather strange. "Nii-san, what a perfect actor you are... These people are complete idiots..."

Her frown deepened at the second prince's words. She wondered how he could say such things and still look so gentle. It reminded her strongly of her torturer, 5 years ago. However, Aka's thoughts were interrupted by the next bit of Rexaluxe's speech. "Before I depart, I would like to address someone in this crowd, who caught my eye of being the most beautiful lady here."

Immediately, every single girl started squealing and trembling with excitement. Aka could here them whispering amongst themselves. Snippets of various conversations reached her ears.

"...you think it's me?"

"No! It's me that his Highness was referring to!"

"Of course not, you ugly hag! His Highness was looking at me!"

A snort nearly left Aka's lips, but she managed to stifle it. Her amusement at the scene around her dissolved, and was replaced by another feeling, which was horror, when Rexaluxe dismounted and walked toward the crowd. People parted as soon as they saw that his eyes were not focused on them. Aka heard sobs and wails form girls that Rexaluxe passed. The horrible sinking feeling intensified when she saw that the prince's eyes were fixed on her. Like water, the crowd parted, until it was only thin air that separated them.

All eyes immediately focused on her. Aka's silver eye was wide, and she appeared surprised, but in reality, she was mortified. Slowly, Rexaluxe walked up to her, and once he was close enough, bent down on one knee before picking up her hand and kissing it.

Gasps of shock and indignation exploded throughout the crowd. Aka herself was stunned. She saw that the King and second prince was watching with raised eyebrows. Even the youngest prince finally looked up from his book to observe his older brother. Rexaluxe then looked up into Aka's face. His smile was bewitching, and Aka was sure if she were any normal girl, she would no doubt fall over in a dead faint, but she was sickened. Sickened and embarrassed at this public display. She supposed it was a great honour to be singled out by _the_ crown prince, and be kissed by him in front of so many people, by Aka saw this as more of a punishment than a reward.

"Might I enquire of your name?" asked Rexaluxe, his golden eyes staring into her wide liquid silver eye.

"A-Aka." replied Aka, still in disgusted shock. "Your Highness..."

"Aka... I see... A beautiful name. And your family name?"

Aka nearly spat at the man I front of her. _I don't f****** have one because your lot killed them, dammit-!_ Hissed Aka mentally, but she replied as calmly and as politely as she could. "I do not have one, your Highness. My family perished in a fire when I was very young, and did not name me."

Rexaluxe seemed to show real concern in his eyes. _Just because you think I'm one of you, bastard._

"I see... My deepest regrets... You must live in the orphanage in this town...?"

Aka shook her head once more. "I live alone, in the forests. I am a skilled hunter, and therefore am able to earn a living. I choose to live in the forests because of the fresh air. My parents were botanists you see. Your Highness."

"A hunter... A skilled _female_ hunter...?" questioned the prince, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

Aka nodded, but she fumed at the doubt hidden in Rexaluxe's voice. "It is my only trait, sire."

Rexaluxe seemed to be contemplating her. Suddenly, he stood up and took her hand, before pulling her towards his horse. Aka gasped in shock, and resisted. She hurriedly tried to think of a good excuse to be allowed to go. "Y-your Highness-! Please, I am not fit to be seen with you!" protested Aka, and this was greeted by venomous hissing from other girls.

Rexaluxe however, continued to pull her along, roughly, causing her bow and arrows to bounce painfully against her back. "I am the crown prince, and you shall not question my judgement." he answered curtly, his voice authoritative and hard, very unlike the gentleness he expressed moments before.

When he reached his horse, Rexaluxe removed her bow and quiver and attached them to the side of his horse, before skilfully hoisted Aka up onto the saddle. As soon as she was sitting, he mounted behind her, his broad chest pressed close to her back. Aka nearly hissed at the lack of space, but stopped just in time.

"Nii-san~ Who is this~?" said a sing song voice from behind Rexaluxe. Aka inclined her head slightly and saw the second prince grinning over his brother's shoulder, craning his neck to get a better view of Aka.

"Shut up, Rozen." snapped the eldest prince.

"Mou~ Nii-san...! Why are you always more popular than me?" pouted the second prince.

"Stop this you fools." sighed a calm and aloof voice. "We are already behind schedule."

"Raze is right. Father, can we proceed now?" asked Rexaluxe, gripping the reigns, which made his arms encircle Aka, who was getting madder and madder.

The King was eyeing Aka with suspicious eyes. Aka could guess the thoughts running through his mind: _Who the hell is this girl, and how did she catch Rexaluxe's interest at first sight? _His old and experienced face was twisted into an expression of confusion and wonder at the feat which Aka had pulled off.

Aka fumbled around for a good excuse to run away, but the only thoughts that permeated her foggy mind was either to grab her bow and stab this insolent prince, or grab her stuff and just make a run for it.

Rexaluxe nodded stiffly at his father, who, rather reluctantly began to leave the square. The princes followed behind the King, and Aka watched as the many eyes of the townsfolk followed her being, as Rexaluxe rode away slowly. Soon, the noise of the crowd was left far behind as the royals approached the quiet and peaceful street where the inn was located. When he was sure the crowd was a distance behind, Rexaluxe stopped his horse, and dismounted. He held up a gloved hand to Aka, and gently pulled her down, catching her lean body in his arms as he did so. Rozenberg whistled lowly and commented on how charming his brother was. The King had also stopped, and was watching with interest. The only person who was paying no attention to his surroundings would be Razorath, whose eyes were glued back to his book.

"I am afraid I cannot escort you any further, as I must put politics and the safety of the country above all other things." said Rexaluxe seriously, looking into Aka's bewildered face. "But once this is over, the day after tomorrow, I would be honoured if you would come to the palace." continued the handsome prince as he handed Aka's weapons back to her.

Aka's jaw dropped at this. What the hell? "But... Your Highness, I don't understand...? Even if I did approach the palace, how will I be granted entrance?" asked Aka, looking directly at Rexaluxe's handsome face, but not blushing at all. In fact, she didn't even sound interested. Aka's relatively calm demeanour and lack of crazy squealing and blushing caused Rozenberg to eye her in interest. He had never seen any girl look his brother in the eye and not flinch or squeal. Aka was the first.

Rexaluxe shrugged and reached up to his cloak before and unpinned the royal crest from it, before pressing it into Aka's hand. "Show this to the guards, and they will escort you to my study. I... Sincerely hope that you will come, Aka." said Rexaluxe, and her planted another gentle kiss on the back of her hand, before turning back to his horse.

Elegantly, he mounted it and nodded at his father, who was frowning in slight disapproval, but road onwards. Aka stood in surprise and watched Rexaluxe passed her without sparing another glance, but the second prince slowed down as he neared her, and whispered in a low tone. "My, aren't you a skilled seductress?" he teased.

Aka stiffened, and held back the urge to punch him in the face, but her expression was that of a girl ready to kill. Rozenberg chuckled and warned her not to make that kind of scary face, or she would make her already unattractive face uglier. Laughing quietly, he road onwards. The third prince did not do anything, but he spared her a glance as he road pass her. Aka heard him mutter something that sounded like "interesting..." under his breath as he looked her over.

Aka did not know what to do or say. She stared at the path which the royals left on, and her fist clenched hard onto the royal crest that Rexaluxe gave her. The sharp edges cut into her palm, drawing blood, but Aka didn't care. Thoughts on assassinating the princes and the king floated around her mind. _I'll kill them... I'll kill them... I'll kill them all... _Chanted Aka under her breath. Her silver eye was wide and crazed, with a demented gleam in it. She was determined to murder the entire royal family, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Dammit..." cursed Aka, as her arrow missed her target by a mile, and struck a tree instead. The gazelle, that was grazing awhile ago, perked its dainty head up and sprinted away into the bushes. It had been a day since Rexaluxe had given her his crest, and since that day, Aka could never concentrate. She missed many easy targets due to her inattention, resulting in a poor catch of 2 rabbits and 1 pheasant. She kept replaying the scene where the prince pressed the royal crest into her hands, and felt like she had lost something important. She felt like she betrayed her kind by somehow managing to attract the attention of the crow prince. Heck, she wasn't even trying!

"I should not have stayed back to watch the procession..." growled Aka under her breath, as she forcefully yanked out her misfired arrow from the poor tree.

Absently, she ran a finger across the mark that was formed after she pulled her arrow out. The bark was scarred badly from the force of the impact and was then further injured by the strength Aka used to roughly pull said arrow out. To Aka, the mark looked somewhat like the head of an animal... A wolf.

Memories of the past gnawed at her mind. She remembered that night when the pack of wolves had stormed into the village that she was held in to save that wolf-boy. She recalled what the tall and beautiful man (whom she now suspected to be the alpha male) said to her as he freed her from the chains. _"Even though you have helped one of us, if I ever meet you again on the battlefield, I will not hesitate to strike you down. After all, I owe you nothing."_

Ever since that night, she never saw another wolf again. The news that she received in town regarding them destroying another village was the first time in along time that she heard about them. Aka shook her head sharply. Wherever they were, it was none of her business. Glancing up at the sky, she saw that night was falling, and dark clouds were gathering again. Sighing weakly, she snatched up her quiver and 3 animals before trudging back to her hidden house.

Rain had started to fall as soon as she stepped through the door. Tiredly dumping her catch onto the floor, Aka proceeded to unslung her quiver, but, at that precise moment, a loud howl of a wolf penetrated the silence. Aka froze, and without thinking twice, she re-slung her quiver and sprinted out the door into the heavy rain. It was now pitch black, and the roaring rain drowned out any other sound, but Aka was dead sure that the howl she heard was not her imagination. Knowing that it would be impossible to find the source in the dark, Aka shinned up a tall tree, and scanned her surroundings. What she saw made her jaw drop.

In the direction of the town where she attended the procession, the sky there was ablaze with bright orange light. Snapping out of her reverie, Aka jumped deftly off the branch she stood on minutes ago and sprinted in the direction of the town.

Why was she going anyway? What was this feeling? Curiosity? Anticipation? Aka did not understand the nostalgic feeling that consumed her when she heard that howl. Why she wanted to go, she was unsure, but whatever the reason, she just had to.

And so she ran towards the town, and as she expected, growls and howls grew clearer and clearer as she neared her destination. Sounds of screaming and barking reached her ears, as well as the clashing of rapiers and weapons. Again that nostalgic feeling bubbled within her. Slowly, she could see the boarder of the town, where the canopy of trees ended. As she burst, panting, out of the forest, all Aka could see was a blinding orange blaze.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The wolf attack & Revelations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON BLACK WOLVES SAGA! (READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!)**

あか

**Chapter 3: The wolf attack & Revelations.**

The entire town was ablaze. Buildings were burning and collapsing, while the townsfolk ran for their lives. Aka could barely make out what was going on. Under the tree where she stood, she was able to see the town square, where the humans were fighting with rapiers against another being with the body of a person, but with ears and a tail. The wolves. Aka could not move. She was still finding it difficult to adjust to the glaring flames, and had to shield her eyes from the light.

Soon her eyes got used to the bright light, and she could observe the condition of the town clearly. She saw the wolves, some in human form, striking down the townsfolk without a second thought. Those in wolf form lunged at every human man, woman, and child they saw, tearing at their throats before howling in satisfaction at the destruction caused. Every wolf acted mercilessly, and wrecked everything in their path. Several men who drew their rapiers out managed to kill a few wolves, but more would appear in its place, snarling and snapping in anger.

The humans were at a disadvantage in numbers, as it was clear that there were more wolves, who were skilled fighters with amazing speed as well as agility. Wails and painful groans filled the night and Aka wondered if the royals were killed, after all, they were supposed to be staying in the town inn.

Just as she thought this to herself, she saw 3 people emerge from the thick smoke filling the air, who were unmistakably the tree princes. Rexaluxe had an absolutely frenzied expression on his face, and was skilfully striking every single wolf in range. Aka saw his mouth move as he yelled at the fallen wolves. She could guess what he was saying from the mad look in his gold eyes.

Rozenberg did not have an angry face, but instead a crazed smile was on his face as he slaughtered the wolves with his brother, and seemed to be having the time of his life. Aka frowned in disgust when she saw the second prince laugh insanely as he kicked a dying wolf in the face. Her hands itched to gouge out his eyes.

Razorath however, was still reading his thick book, but his right hand was holding onto his rapier. He did not attempt to kill any wolves, so Aka assumed he was just being protected by his elder brothers, however, she saw a wolf lunge at the studious boy, who still did not move. She expected the wolf to successfully puncture the brat's throat, but instead, in one quick movement, the wolf's head was rolling across the ground, and blood coated the young prince, as well as his rapier. However, he did not seem to be fazed at all.

It was in this massive bloodbath that the true personalities of the royals were brought to the light. Aka shivered in disgust at the twisted family before silently disappearing into the shadows of the trees to avoid being detected by the princes, who were, in their current state, too dangerous. Quietly, she slipped around the town to the back lanes, where the battle was less intense, but fire and smoke choked the entire area. Deftly, she sprinted out of the shadows into the street, where dead bodies of wolves and humans littered the entire area. She made sure to tread on the fingers of the dead humans as she picked her way through the corpses.

Suddenly, just several meters in front of her, Aka could hear someone shouting and cursing, and another person grunting in pain. Curious, she slowly approached the source, and finally, partially obscured by the choking smoke, she saw two people, one human and one wolf in its human form.

The human was a fat and pudgy boy, who Aka recognised as the son of the innkeeper. He was kicking a wolf, which was curled up in pain, and was trying to block the blows aimed at his stomach. Aka saw that the wolf had a severely injured leg and arm, so it was unable to fight back. At this scene, all Aka could see was red. She wanted to kill this boy; wanted to torture him until he begged for death; wanted to choke the life out of him and watch him suffer slowly.

Her mind, which was hazy form absolute fury was cleared when a panting voice called out to her. It was the fat boy. he was still kicking the wolf while yelling at her."Hey! You! The hunter chick that stayed at the inn that day! Yes, you!"

Aka stared with blank eyes at the pudgy boy, who was wearing a satisfied grin on his ugly, sweaty face. "See what I got here! A wolf! Come on! Help me! We'll drag it down somewhere and play with it a bit more! Whoo~ this is satisfying… To see such filth, finally be where it belongs—at my feet! Hah!" laughed the boy, and proceeded to kick the wolf again. Aka walked slowly up to the duo, her eyes still blank. As she closed in on the scene, she saw that the wolf was roughly the same age as her, with familiar short and messy purplish black hair, that was currently soaked in his blood.

At the sound of footsteps closing in, the wolf opened its eyes, and Aka saw that he could only see through one eye as his other was covered with an eyepatch, a diagonal scar peeping out of a corner of said patch. Aka finally saw the wolf's eye. It was a beautiful, sad sapphire; that triggered yet another wave of nostalgia through her.

Slowly, she readied her bow, and fitted an iron arrow on it before aiming at the wolf's throat. She held her position for a long time. The pudgy boy was laughing and urging her to shoot the wolf. All sound was blocked out as Aka stared down at the injured wolf, who closed his eye, and seemed to accept his fate. It was then that everything seemed to happen in one second. Aka swiftly changed her target at fired straight at the throat of the human boy, who was so stunned, all he did was gape like a fish before crashing down on his back beside the injured wolf.

Upon hearing the thud of a body next to him, the wolf boy snapped open his eye in shock and looked up at Aka, who still held her position, except the arrow was no longer in the bow, but it wasn't in him either. Turning to his side, the wolf's eyes widened more at the sight of the human boy, who was choking on his own blood, and scrabbling desperately at the arrow which was lodged in his throat.

Aka walked calmly over to the human boy who could only gasp out: "Y-y-y-yo-you…!" before gagging painfully.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Aka softly. "Scorpion's poison. I use it to take down gazelles." she continued, still in a soft tone.

"Y-y-you! B-bitch…!" choked the boy as he tried to grab at Aka's ankles. "H-how da-re y-you b-betray t-the hum-huma-humans—!"

At these words, Aka's silver eye dilated in anger. With one quick movement, she stabbed her bow down at the human's open palm vertically, which caused the blade which was attached to that side of the bow to impale the fat palm of the boy, tearing a painful scream from him.

Aka merely twisted the blade deeper into his palm and crouched down to look him in the eye. "Don't you ever, dare, classify me with you lot." she growled, loud enough for the wolf to hear. "You humans disgust me." she spat, before withdrawing the blade from the boy's palm and ramming it into his skull, finally killing him once and for all.

Aka was panting harshly, her head bowed. Finally, finally, she killed him. She had waited long enough for this. Finally, Aka groaned and stood upright, before yanking her bow and arrow out of the corpse. She sniffed in disgust at the blood coating her bow, but slung it over her back nonetheless. Then, she turned to look at the injured wolf. He was looking at her strangely, out of his single sapphire eye, and Aka frowned at how familiar he looked. She wondered where she had seen him before, but was unable to ask as suddenly, menacing snarls and growls surrounded her. Hurriedly glanced around, she saw that a ring of wolves had surrounded her, and were snapping dangerously. Their hackles rose when they saw the injured wolf on the ground. Aka felt hostility directed at her from every direction.

The strange thing was that none attacked her. She suspected that it was because she had the injured wolf within killing range, and so the pack was afraid she might just do so. Aka was unsure of what to do, as if the entire pack attacked her all at once, she would not stand a chance. She tsked in frustration as her silver eye scanned for a way out, but before she could sprint for an opening she saw, a large silver wolf entered the circle and slowly approached her. He was growling softly at the injuries inflicted upon one of his kind, but did not lunge at Aka. Instead he seemed to be watching her intently.

When the large wolf came close enough to her, he morphed into human form, and Aka's eyes widened at the sight of the man that helped her escape her prison 5 years back. The man's eyes were cold as he scrutinised Aka, and suddenly, his eyes widened a little as well. "You… You are that human child from the dungeons, 5 years ago…" he muttered. "Did I not tell you specifically that I would not hesitate to kill you if we ever meet on the battlefield? You have clearly severely injured one of my most trusted comrades…who you helped years previously."

Aka was about to explain the situation when a youth, ranging from 14 to 15 sprint up to the circle of wolves. He had beautiful golden-brown hair that framed his face, which had a pair of clear sapphire coloured eyes. His wolf ears and tail were also a matching gold-brown, which contracted greatly against his black, belly revealing clothes, that was stained in blood. As soon as he laid eyes on the severely injured wolf, his eyes widened in shock and anger. "Nii-san!" he shouted, and sprinted toward the bleeding wolf. "What the hell—? WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" screamed the wolf, eyes blazing with fury. Immediately, they focused on Aka, who was also covered in blood. The boy, who was now positively furious, growled savagely. "I"LL KILL YOU! I"LL KILL YOU! BITCH…..!"

Swiftly, the younger wolf yanked a pair of chakrams from his belt and lunged for Aka, who poised herself for impact. "HOW DARE YOU! DIE! BITCH!"

But before the wolf had gotten anywhere near Aka, the injured wolf yelled out as loudly as he could. "WAIT!"

At his brother's words, the younger wolf halted, before turning back sharply to look at his older sibling in bewilderment. "What?! But why, Nii-san?! Isn't she the one who hurt you so bad?!" demanded the brown wolf.

Coughing heavily, the injured wolf shook his head. "No… She… Helped me…" he choked out, before a series of bloody coughs racked his body.

At this statement, whines of surprise and bewilderment sounded among the pack, who now eyed Aka curiously. The man who had remained silent all this time narrowed his aquamarine eyes questioningly at the girl. Finally, he sighed. "We will have this discussion elsewhere. I am sure the princes would have heard your screaming just then, Yozora. Quick, get Aozora, hurry! Go to the usual place, and wait for me there!"

At these curt orders, the wolves nodded their heads and sprinted toward the forest. Yozora and another wolf went over to Aozora and hoisted him on the larger wolf's back before it ran to the trees. Yozora glared at Aka for several seconds before morphing into his wolf form and bounding after his injured brother. As soon as the wolves were all gone, the man turned back to Aka. He seemed to dissect her with those calculating eyes, which caused Aka to shiver involuntarily. "You puzzle me, human. Not once, but twice did you help a wolf. I wonder if you are human at all. But, first, you will have to come with me."

The man then morphed into a great silvery wolf and bent down to allow Aka to get on. "Hurry up." said the wolf, in a deep voice. "I can hear the King's army approaching."

Aka thought for a second before shaking her head. The wolf growled lowly at her refusal, and demanded to know why. Aka looked seriously into the silver wolf's eyes and a small smile graced her lips. "I can run." was her simple answer.

Aka sprinted swiftly through the forests, deftly avoiding trees and shrubbery. Not once did she stumble, and not once did she fall behind the silver wolf, who was running powerfully next to her. Aka caught him glancing at her at intervals, as though waiting for her to start falling back or soloing down, but like hell that would happen. She could outrun a gazelle, and she has run for farther distances than this, at this rate, she could probably maintain her current speed for another 10 km.

To avoid over hanging branches, Aka was forced to do a roll or a slide, which slowed her down a bit, however, she managed to catch up with the wolf again fairly quickly. It seemed like merely several minutes had passed when Aka and the wolf stopped in a clearing, where the entire pack of wolves were, waiting. Several wolves looked surprised when the saw Aka and the silver wolf arrive at the same time, and although he was panting a little, Aka was not. She merely dusted her shorts and crossed her arms, waiting and observing the pack.

She noted that there were a large number of males compared to females. Most of them were already in human form, lounging against trees or sitting on stumps. They were all glaring at Aka, who did not even flinch, but looked back nonchalantly.

Finally, the silver wolf morphed back into human form before addressing Aka. "You were able to match my speed." he stated, in a slightly awed tone. "How is that possible?"

Aka shrugged and looked into the silver wolf's impassive face. "It's something I picked up from living in the forests for 5 years." she replied. "Skills like that are required for hunting."

The silver wolf raised an eyebrow, but did not press on; instead, he decided to resume the previous conversation. "So... You are that human I released 5 years ago..." he muttered. "You did not give me a straight answer that time, so you _will_ now: Why did you help one of the wolves?"

Aka groaned in exasperation, which resulted in several low murmurs of indignation from the wolves. "Is a reason required to help someone?" asked Aka in retaliation, tilting her head to one side.

The man's eyes widened at her rhetorical question. She sounded so frank and honest that before he realised it, he had lowered his guard slightly. A few wolves seemed to drop their hateful gaze, and now looked at her in confusion instead. Aka silently scoured the crowd with her silver eye, and saw the injured wolf, whom the man had called 'Aozora', standing in front of the group, his body bandaged and starting to heal. His brother, who Aka supposed was the one called 'Yozora' was standing next to him, arms crossed and stubbornly glaring at Aka.

"You puzzle me, human..." muttered the man. "I have never met a human with such a...strange personality. Tell me, what is your name? Or are you still nameless?"

Aka glanced at Aozora, who was listening intently. She returned her gaze back to the man and tilted her head to the other side. "You ask me for my name, then give me yours." said Aka, with a logical voice.

The man raised his perfect brows, and wondered if this human could be any more surprising. "Very well, human, I am Elizer L. Gallard, leader of this pack, and you are?"

"Aka. Just, Aka." replied Aka, and inclined her head slightly in respect. "Pleased to be of acquaintance."

Several wolves made noises of surprise at Aka's politeness and respect. The leader, Elizer did not expect the girl to bow, but she did. A wry smile twisted his lips as he stared at Aka as though seeing her for the first time. "You are a very surprising human..."

"Could you stop labelling me 'human'?" asked Aka, suddenly. "I've enough of being addressed as such."

Elizer was taken aback at her sudden request, including the other wolves. They all wondered why Aka kept declining that she was human when she so obviously _was_ one. Elizer narrowed his eyes coldly and stared at the girl standing in front of him. "I am afraid not. I have no intention of calling a human something else. You are one of your accursed race and will be labelled as fit."

Aka's hands clenched at this. But she merely nodded stiffly. "I see..." she muttered."You are more judgemental than I thought, Elizer."

"Watch your mouth, human scum." snarled a wolf, his rapier pulled out of its sheath. "Elizer will not tolerate your insolence."

"I am merely asking you to stop classifying me with the humans." said Aka, rounding on the angered man. "I assure you that I am not one of them."

The wolf scoffed and sneered at Aka, twirling his blade dangerously. "As expected from you lot... Denying the obvious. Did you think that a few 'nice' deeds and a smart mouth would make us accept you? After what you did to our race? Do not kid yourself, human!" spat the wolf angrily, his tone heavy with hate and dislike, all directed at Aka.

"Enough." said Elizer in his deep voice. "Hold your tongue, Teito. She has done nothing to hurt you. Remember what I said before, watch your temper."

The wolf called Teito gritted his teeth and fell silent, but did not sheath his rapier. Aka wondered if she had asked for too much. All she wanted was for them to stop, just stop grouping her with the humans who destroyed her entire race, was that so difficult? Ah, but then she remembered that these wolves did not know what she really was. In their eyes, all they saw was a suspicious human girl, who just happened to act slightly different from what they were used to.

Sighing quietly, she wondered if she should reveal her true identity? But—what if the wolves hold a deeper hatred for her kind? What if they chain her up and torture her just like the humans did? Maybe worse than the humans. No, Aka did not trust these beings enough to reveal her deepest secret. "Nevermind." muttered Aka, and bushed her previous request away. "It doesn't matter I guess…"

Elizer looked at her in confusion at these words. She was so weird… Possibly even weirder compared to the quiet Aozora. He then apologized quietly at Teito's rudeness, even when she was being so polite. "But if you do not want to be referred as a human, what do you want to be grouped as?" asked Elizer, his voice questioning.

Aka giggled softly at his gentlemanly manner before smiling softly at him. "Well… You could just call me Aka. That should be fine, right?"

Elizer nodded slowly. He wondered if the girl in front of him was just faking politeness, and was in fact aiming to gain their trust. If that was her plan, Elizer would not hesitate to decapitate her immediately. But no matter how much he tried to detect a sense of falseness in her calm behaviour, he could not. For once in his life, the wolf wondered if he had misjudged the humans. Perhaps there were some good people left?

"Well then, Aka." began Elizer, taking a step forwards to her. "I wanted to know where your loyalties lie. To the King? To the country? To the other races? And are you aware that the King has placed a 'kill on sight' order on us wolves?"

"Yes I am. I was present during the King's procession. It wasn't a very wonderful speech, for a King. If you are wondering where my loyalties lie, my loyalties lie with myself, and myself only. It has been that way for 5 years, and I highly doubt it will change anytime soon."

Aka saw Elizer's aquamarine eyes narrow. His guard was up again. "In short, you don't have loyalties at all… As expected—" but he did not continue. His sharp eyes had caught sight of a glint of gold sticking out of the top of Aka's quiver. The shiny object seemed to have been caught of the strap of the quiver. He could vaguely make out intricate swirls and a small hint of red.

Suddenly his eyes widened, and without warning, lunged forward at Aka, before snatching up the shiny object. Aka gasped involuntarily at the sudden approach. She looked at Elizer's hand, which held the object he snagged off her. It was an elegant gold and ruby cloak pin, with the royal crest carved into it.

The wolves that saw it gave howls of anger and shock. Aozora was watching with an impassive expression, but the sadness in his eyes deepened at the sight of the crest. Yozora, on the other hand, was furious. He was gripping so tightly onto his chakrams that the sharp edges dug painfully into his palm. Aka was rather stunned herself. _Damn._ She cursed mentally. _The crest Rexaluxe gave me…_

Aka opened her mouth to explain, but Elizer was feeling too betrayed and fooled to notice her. He just kept staring at the royal crest in horrid shock. The wolf who had his rapier drawn gave a growl of rage and charged swiftly at Aka, who was not expecting the attack. Several wolves roared in support, and Elizer's shout for order was drowned out by the yells of the wolves. Aozora had also yelled at the wolf to stop, and rushed to the front of the raging crowd who were closing in Aka, just in time to see a horrible sight.

Aka had no time to react. Her bow was still slung over her shoulder, so she had no weapon on hand. The wisest thing to do was to jump back and avoid any heavy damage. Unluckily for her, the wolf was expecting her to jump back. With a triumphant grin, he dropped to the ground immediately and used it as leverage to launch him forwards. Everything that happened next seemed to occur in slow motion.

The sharp rapier swung down diagonally at Aka, ripping her bandages around her left eye off, and slicing deeply into her flesh, starting from her left chest down to her right hip. Aka knew the injury was deep, she had felt her flesh tearing, felt the searing pain, and felt the blood sliding down her belly. She stumbled backwards, clutching at her injured torso, but did not fall to her knees. Instead, she was panting heavily with her head bowed. A strangled gasp was torn reluctantly from her lips, and she coughed.

She could hear Elizer shouting at the wolf that injured her, and Aozora's voice calling out to her. In the haze of pain, she tilted her face up, and was a little surprised at how well she could see. As she scanned her surroundings, she saw the faces of the wolves freeze in absolute shock and horror. Elizer had even stopped screaming at the hot tempered wolf and was staring at her with wide eyes. The wolf that attacked her had also stopped struggling and Aka saw his jaw drop. She finally saw Aozora and his brother staring at her with an expression of horrified shock.

At first Aka wondered why, but then she realised that she could see clearly. Too clearly in fact, as though the bandages hiding her left eye were gone... At once, her hands which were holding her wounds rushed to her face, and sure enough, her bandage was gone. It was then she felt as though all sound was sucked away. A feel of complete exposure and dread filled her entire being, making her hyperventilate. Her mind went completely blank and her eyes, including her bright red eye dilated in fear, anger, and loathing. Gripping her face in both hands, Aka screamed like never before. Her scream pierced the silence and sounded demented and insane. She didn't even know why she was screaming, but she continued to scream.

"MY EYEEEEE! MY EYEEEEEEEE! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!MY EYEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she wailed, digging her nails into her hair.

Finally out of breath, Aka fell, panting to her knees. "I'll kill you...kill you...kill you..." she chanted over and over. It was then that the wolves realised that Aka was definitely NOT a human. It was then that they also realised that she was more dangerous than she looked.

She did not know how long she remained there, screaming and covering her face. By the time she stopped, Aka was panting heavily, before sliding down to her knees. Each breath she took burned every single cell in her body, and each time her chest heaved, sharp fiery pain stung her slash wound, who was still bleeding. It was awhile before Aka realized that no one was moving. It was just complete silence among the wolves. Burning with rage, she removed her bloody hands from her face, before looking up, mismatched eyes filled with loathing.

"Well…?" she spat, glaring daggers at the group of wolves. "Are you happy now? Now that you know what I am?!"

The wolves were still too stunned to speak. Those who recovered from the shock were staring at her with slight repulse at her mismatched eyes. Elizer was the first one to speak. He was still holding onto the crest, but seemed to have completely forgotten about it. "W-what…?" he rasped hoarsely. "But that is impossible…! I thought…"

"What is it, Elizer-sama?" questioned Teito, who was swinging his rapier in delight.

Elizer did not seem to hear him. Instead he trudged toward Aka, eyes still wide. "You… are you...?"

Aka hissed at his attempt to reach out to her. "Don't you touch me." she snarled. "You are just like them… Just like the rest of them!" she shouted, voice thick with evident dislike. "All of you are the same!"

"I…" Elizer choked. The wolves around him were surprised. This was the first time they had seen their leader so weak.

"You are grievously injured… I… Apologize… Aka…" he muttered, sadness evident in his eyes. "But I never knew…"

"Elizer-sama," said a quiet and serious voice. It was Aozora. "Allow me to take her to our base. Asolette can tend to her wounds there."

"Aozora… yes, please take her, and be as cautious as you can. Teito's rapier was poisoned."

Nodding in understanding, Aozora walked toward Aka, and bent down to look at her in the eye. Aka looked at him blearily through her mismatched eyes. Her head felt incredibly light, and she knew that Teito had used poison, but was unsure if it was to incapacitate her or to kill her. Aozora's sad eye gazed intently at her, and he reached out to get his arms under her thighs and lower back. "Relax, Aka." said Aozora, in his calming voice. "If you move anymore than you need to, the poison will spread faster."

"You… I thought you were pretty badly injured.." muttered Aka, as her head lolled against Aozora's chest. "How can you even pick me up…?"

"I heal fast." replied the wolf simply. "It is a trait in all wolves and foxes, but foxes are more resistant to poisoned attacks compared to wolves."

"Huh." mused Aka, her mind fogging up. "I'd rather die than accept help from asses like you. You're no different from the humans. You may think you are, but you aren't."

"Quiet." said Aozora, and his arm tightened under her legs.

Aka wondered about a queer feeling that was stirring within her. She was certain that is wasn't nostalgia, nor was it sadness. Whatever it was, it was annoying, and she just wanted any unnecessary feelings to disappear already.

"Aozora," said Elizer, his his authoritative voice. "You and Yozora will go with half the pack back to the base. The rest of you, stay behind with me and cover our tracks.

"Wait! Elizer-sama!" said Teito is a rather frustrated voice. "Why are we taking her? She was in possession of the royal crest! She could be someone sent by the King to spy on us!"

Elizer however, looked blankly at the ground, his hand still clenching the crest. "No… There is another reason to why she was in possession of this crest. That girl… She is not in league with the King nor the humans. She is not even a human. She's… just an outcast" muttered the older wolf.

"What?! But even though she is not human, we cannot be sure that she isn't in fact a spy sent by the King! She will deceive us! I propose we leave her here to die." said Teito, as though it were the final decision.

"No… That girl, is definitely NOT with the King… Hold your tongue and shut up, Teito." ordered Elizer in a deadpanned tone. "I do not want you anywhere near Aka when we get back to the base, and you are not to harass her, understand? if you do so, I'll banish you myself."

Teito was taken aback by Elizer's determination to believe this girl. He did not understand at all. Instead, Teito merely nodded stiffly.

"Good…" said Elizer, before turning to look up at the moon. "She… No… I am right. No Tainted will ever, ever support the royals, even if they were offered all the gold in the country. Never…"

* * *

Wherever she was, it was pitch black, but voices could be heard in the background. Straining her ears, Aka could pick up snippets of a conversation between what sounded like a girl and a boy.

"...It's remarkable...poison was completely neutralised...no severe damage...only weakened temporarily..."

"Impossible! She's... I don't even know _what_ she is... To neutralize Teito's custom made poison? That is something no living thing can do. Not even a fox..."

Aka stiffened at the voices, but did not open her eyes. Sensing that the people talking were near her, she knew that any sudden movement would be noticed. Slowly, the voices became clearer, as she gradually became more aware of her surroundings.

"She has been unconscious for a few hours since you brought her back. Who is she?"

"I'm not sure... But she was found to be in the possession of the royal crest. Elizer thinks that she is not a threat though."

"The royal crest? But that's..."

It was at this moment that Aka decided to react. Eyes snapping open, she swiftly sprang up and ripped a long thin needle from her hair before grabbing the person closest to her. The person she grabbed harshly gave a squeal of surprise, and Aka realised that it was a girl. Pressing the lethal looking needle to her throat, Aka glared at the second person him the room, which turned out to be Aozora, who was stunned at Aka's reflexes.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she snarled. "Where is my bow?"

Aozora held up is hands and tried to calm Aka down. "Relax, Aka. We won't hurt you, we just want to help you. The poison was neutralised by your body, but you should still feel rather nauseous, so Asolette prepared a draught for you... So just... Let her go..."

Aka gave a crazed laugh and pushed the needle harder against the girl's skin, causing a trickle of blood to slid down her neck, forcing a whimper to escape her lips. "Hah! Help? Don't kid me! That's _exactly_ what those bastards said to me before chaining me in that hole for 9 years." spat Aka venomously.

Aozora looked into Aka's mismatched eyes, and he could see no trace of sadness in them, just unimaginable amounts of hate. He wondered what she was. He had never seen anyone with such unique eyes before. In fact, it looked more beautiful than repulsive. He did not remember her having a red eye when he first met her 5 years ago. But then Aka did not let him anywhere near her. He didn't even remember her sleeping, as each time he looked at her, she would be staring at the rusted grate, as though waiting for something. Asolette's soft calling snapped him back to the present, and he saw that Aka was still gripping onto her powerfully. "Again I ask, where is my bow?" said Aka, her voice cold. "Hand it over, or I promise you, she'll be dead before you know it."

Aozora made a noise of surprise. He didn't know why, but to see a girl so violent startled him. Probably because he was too used being around the gentle Asolette, but Aka just sounded so...merciless. "Okay." he agreed. "I'll give it back to you, but release her."

"I don't think so." sneered Aka, her red eye dilating, showing the slit pupil clearly. "You give it back first."

"How will I know you won't kill her if I leave the room?" questioned Aozora, his single sapphire eye narrowing.

"You don't." replied Aka in a deadpan tone.

Aozora looked at the frightened Asolette, who begged him with her eyes not to leave, but if he didn't, Aka would probably carry out her threat in her current situation. But Aozora did not need to make a choice, as the door opened at that moment, and Elizer and Yozora entered. Elizer was carrying Aka's bow and quiver of arrows, which had the crest that Rexaluxe gave her pinned to the leather strap. Elizer stopped in surprise when he saw her awake, with Asolette in her grasp, but Yozora was looking rather interested. He didn't even look shocked that Asolette was very near a long, lethal looking needle.

"Elizer-sama," said Aozora in relief. "Aka is demanding for her bow back." He had expected Elizer to refuse, but to his amazement, the older wolf tossed the quiver and now to Aka, who immediately flung Asolette in Aozora's direction before deftly catching her weapons. "Thank you." she said stiffly, before sliding the long needle back into her blackish-red hair, hiding it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elizer looking at the girl, who stood up easily, even though her torso was wrapped with bandages due to the wound Teito made. She didn't even wince as she strapped the bow and arrows to her back.

"Better. No thanks to your subordinate." murmured Aka, with a strangled snort. "What's it you want from me anyway? Because if it's to chain me up, you're sorely mistaken. I don't cooperate with people who don't ask properly."

Asolette, who was caught by Aozora when Aka shoved her away, was trembling, but she gulped and faced Aka with a stern expression. "A-are you with the King? The humans? What are you? How were you capable of neutralising the poison? Whoー?"

But Aka rudely cut her off, mismatched eyes cold. "It's none of your business. So do me a favour and kindly shut up. And doesn't my eye already tell you what the hell I am? I'm a freak of nature, you idiot!"

"They don't know." said Elizer, looking directly at Aka. "This piece of history was kept from this generation of wolves. The foxes and humans are the only races who know. I am the only exception, as I am the only remaining wolf from that time. The time when your kind still existed."

Aka looked at Elizer impassively, but her eyes flashed with anger. What the hell was this? Why was this specific part of the world's history kept from the wolves? "Why?" asked Aka, calmly.

"The elders felt that such a mistake should not be made again. The children of your kind were murdered, tortured and experimented on by the humans. If the new generation were taught that such marriages were evil, or impossible, there would not be another Hunt. Wolves this generation were taught to hate humans who hunted your kind. It was the birth of your race that led to the human's thirst for power. You do know that the Tainted Children possessed unique abilities that no other race posses don't you? It is due to this special ability that those children chained up died quickly." explained Elizer to a quiet Aka. The wolves in the same room were looking at the pair with confused and curious eyes.

"I know." nodded Aka. "I saw them being experimented on. I myself underwent the tests as well, but there was no sign of any unique power from me, so they chained me up again. But I guess my ability is accelerated healing."

Elizer was a little surprised that the fact that Aka was sharing this bit of information with him, but he was happy that she was. "I see..."

Aka then slid off her bow and arrows before tearing away the bandages around her waist and stomach before holding up her long hair. Turning to show her back, there was a large number of very faint diagonal scars, that cris crossed, overlapping in some places. If one were to focus harder, he would see just how deep the scars had cut into her flesh. "These won't vanish. There are too severe. Neither will this." snapped Aka as she turned to show a long, red diagonal scar (Aozora and Asolette made small noises of surprise at the accelerated healing) that Teito made on her stomach, marring her otherwise smooth skin. "Even some scars cannot be healed."

"I apologise..." mumbled Elizer, inclining his head in disappointment. "Teito will be punished."

But Aka waved his apology away. "He was suspicious of me. It is natural for him to react that way under the circumstances. So what if I have another scar? It doesn't. It's not like I don't have any, another won't make a difference."

Yozora gave a low whistle, and Aozora frowned. Asolette looked a little shocked, and covered her mouth daintily.

"I see... You are very practical, Aka." said Elizer, admirably. "I must ask," he continued, suddenly. "Of what breed are you?"

"Fox." answered Aka, re-strapping her weapons.

"A rarity." said Elizer gravely. "And the last of your race. I... I still find this hard to believe... I've always thought that that race was extinct, and so did the other races. How could I have been so blind?" growled out Elizer, suddenly frustrated. "I should have helped you 5 years ago... Instead I..."

"You did." said Aka, a small smile on her face. "You freed me, remember?"

"That was not enough! I thought you were human! How could I have been so careless?!" shouted out Elizer, angry at himself.

"It was fine, seriously. In fact... I think that night was the best night of my life." mumbled Aka, a crazed smirk crawling onto her face. "It was the night I sliced out that bastard's jugular. He deserved what he got." Aka laughed quietly, the creepy smile still evident on her face.

Asolette looked scared. Aozora was slightly creeped out at her mood swings, and so was Elizer, but they did not show it. Yozora on the other hand was looking at her like he had never seen a girl before.

Aozora was the first to break the silence. "Elizer-sama, what did you mean by that race? What part of history were we not taught?" asked the boy, looking at Aka, who had snapped out of her gory reminisces and blinked, looking a little bewildered

Elizer sighed and turned to the wolves. "Aka is from an extinct race known as the Tainted Race by other races. It is a colony of mixed-breeds, children with parents from different races. Due to these strange marriages, the children were also strange, with characteristics form both races mingled together. They were extremely delicate and weak, but possessed special abilities. As Aka's ability is accelerated healing, she did not die quickly like the other children when the humans rounded them up for experimentation and torture. Soon, the Tainted Race was vanquished by the humans. Races then engaged in war, which ended when the wolves and foxes fled the kingdom, and lived in the mountains and forests. But now, the hunt to destroy all other races has begun once again."

At the end of Elizer's story, all eyes focused on Aka, who was listening politely. Asolette hesitantly took a step up to her. "I'm... Really sorry, Aka-chan... You suffered so much...I...I'm sorry for your losses..."

Aka looked a little surprised, but she thanked Asolette, and have a small smile. "But I don't feel sad. I didn't know any of my people. I was kept alone with the other Tainted kids, who didn't last long, so I never knew any other people. So if their dead, their dead. It is none of my concern. All I want is to kill as many of those humans as possible."

Aka's frank reply sent prickles of fear up Asolette's spine, she she knew at once that Aka was not someone to mess with.

"When we were locked in that dungeon, I inconsiderately labelled you human... For that I'm sorry. But I will be forever grateful for your help in both occasions." said Aozora and he walked up to Aka, who twitched. He took her hand and kissed it, gentlemanly-like. Aka watched him with wide eyes, and when he pulled away, she took her hand away. His lips were soft and warm, not different from Rexaluxe's lips, but Aozora's felt more sincere. Aka had to restrain herself from blushing.

"Uwahh~ Nii-san sure is a gentleman ain't he?" snickered Yozora, and he bounded up to Aka, grinning playfully. "I'm sure ya know my name already, so there's no point introducing myself. Hyahahaha~ I love your personality, Nee-san. You're a lot like me! You love killing humans, so do I. You hate Asolette's tendency to pry, so do I. You are insane, so am I! I want to take you and show you around! Elizer-san~ can I? Pleaseeeee~?" begged Yozora, with the cutest face Aka ever saw. Looking at it, Aka laughed out loud. Her laugh was surprisingly sweet and musical when she wasn't cackling insanely. Aozora caught himself wanting to smile too.

Elizer looked doubtful, but he saw Aka laughing for the first time in the presence of the wolves, he smiled before nodding. "Alright, but stick close to her. Watch for Teito."

"Hai hai! Goshiujinsama!" nodded Yozora and grabbed Aka's arm before leading her out of the room.

The trio who were left behind blinked at each other. Asolette was rather hurt by Yozora's words, and wondered if Aka did find her curiousness annoying. Her first impression of Aka was that she was a violent and tough girl, who was probably very careful to whom she gave her trust to. Elizer was undoubtedly one of those people. Asolette also thought that despite Aka's strange mismatched eyes, she was actually beautiful in a unique, wild, and strange way. Aka had managed to get on Yozora's good side, which was something Asolette tried very hard to do, since she was betrothed to his brother, Aozora. She loved Aozora very much, and their engagement was planned ever since they were wolf cubs by their parents, who were now dead. However, Aozora didn't seem to be interested in her in a romantic way. He didn't even support their engagement, but reluctantly agreed to it, since it was his parents' wishes. Asolette wanted Aozora to smile more. He always had such a miserable and sad face, his eye had no light in it, ever since the death of his parents. Following is capture and injury of his left eye, Aozora became even more distant. Asolette tried to break his cold shell, but never succeeded. Even so, she still loved him dearly, and wanted to be his wife, even if he didn't.

"You think it's alright to leave Aka alone with Yozora? You know what kind of company he hangs out with." said Aozora, with slight concern.

"Leave her be." said Elizer. "She needs to familiarise herself with the surroundings, after all, she will be a part of this pack from now on."

"Huh?" gasped Asolette in shock. "But-"

"Not permanently, Asolette." soothed Elizer gently. "I plan to make contact with the fox race living in the valley over the Peak. I'm sure that they would be interested to know that a half breed of their race still exists. They might want to take her with them, which is for the best. I suppose that the notice will take roughly a fortnight to get there, and another fortnight for a reply to return. The foxes will then come to see her, before deciding their next move."

Asolette sighed in relief. She didn't know why, but she was feeling a little jealous of all the fuss over the girl.

"I see..." muttered Aozora. "If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave." and without another word, he exited the room before Asolette could protest.

Meanwhile, Yozora was showing Aka the wolf's main base, which was a ruined castle in the forests that had huts and shelters built in the centre in what used to be the ballroom. Aka was stared at by many wolves, who whispered and pointed, but stopped when Yozora loudly told them to shut up unless they wanted him to kill them.

Aka was taken to every room in the castle, some that were rotten beyond use, but some were intact, with furniture and clean floors. Aka and Yozora did bump into Teito and his group of friends, who scrutinised Aka. She was smug when she saw Teito's face twist into a look of shock at her already healed wound. "You'll pay for this scar, wolf-boy. I'll rip your jugular out if your ever dare touch me again. This I promise you, bastard." spat Aka in a very dangerous and venomous voice, which made Teito take a step back involuntarily.

Yozora snickered at Teito's reaction. "Hyahahahaha~! Nee-san, go on! Kill him!"

Teito visibly swelled in rage. "What the hell, Yozora! You were all worked up to kill her just a few hours ago! Why be on that wench's side now?!" growled the wolf fiercely.

Aka laughed sweetly at his anger. And walked off, while Yozora happily clung to her arm, bushy tail wagging contentedly. Teito who was a little surprised at her dainty laugh and wondered how on earth Aka managed to tame the wild and bloodthirsty Yozora, who only respected Elizer and no one else.

* * *

Yozora didn't know why, but he enjoyed hanging around Aka. In the few minutes he hung on to her and showed her around, he had actually enjoyed her company at witty chatter. Aka never chided him, nor did she squeal at sudden noises or talk about boring things. She also listened to him, and seriously took his words to heart. Yozora was one of the younger wolves, so he was rarely taken seriously by people, and was labelled a delinquent by other wolves because of his playful and violent attitude, however, Aka never did. She was very like him in personality. Yozora felt that she understood him well, even though they just met.

"Nee-san~ when I called you bitch that time, you do know I didn't mean it right?" said Yozora in a fake-pathetic tone, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "You know I was just worried for my idiot Nii-san, right?"

Aka blinked down at his twitching ears and cute face. For the first time in her life, she felt her face heat up completely, this time in embarrassment and not in anger. She saw Yozora's lips curl into a sly smirk, and quickly adverted her eyes. "Sure..." she muttered, "Your brother does seem to get into lots of trouble..."

At this statement, Yozora's face turned serious and he scoffed audibly. "Hell yes!" said Yozora loudly. "He has always been weak and slow, but ever since he lost that eye of his, his movements are worse, so he had to be degraded to the scouting group. I, am the leader of the attacking group. Nii-san supposed to be with me too, but he can't anymore."

Aka was surprised at the info that Yozora was letting her into, since he struck her as the type to be really cautious around people. "I see... And that girl... I heard her being called Asolette, was it?"

At Asolette's name, Yozora gave a cackle and scoffed loudly. "Oh, HER. She's useless. Just a another ordinary female who acts like a complete and utter idiot. Don't get me wrong, she is a nice person, but too nice for her own good. Won't kill things, and her little fear of blood has gotten us into more sticky situations than you can count. But I won't deny she is excellent in archery, and is the only archer we've got, so she is a valuable person. No one can beat her. I see you have a bow too, Nee-san." commented Yozora. "Are you an archer?"

Aka shrugged. "It's for hunting, really. That's how I earn my living." Asolette sounded like one of those naive girls that Aka hated. Those complete idiots that think the world out there is so fine and dandy. Complete innocence. Aka hated that. But she was a little jealous of Asolette. She sounded like a nice person, actually. Aka couldn't classify herself anywhere near the 'nice' category. She knew that she was a killer. She felt no remorse doing it, nor did she feel pity or sympathy. She didn't need to be told to kill, she just did it. Aka wondered how it felt like to be innocent. Perhaps it meant that the person didn't go around smelling the blood on their hands. Aka's innocence was taken after she killed her captor in cold blood that night. Ever since that day, she could smell the blood wherever she went, no matter how many time she washed her hands. It just would not disappear.

Yozora's voice brought her back to reality. Apparently they had finished the tour, and Yozora was asking if she would like to go and meet people. "I don't really enjoy being around crowds, so I guess I'll have to hand you over to Elizer-sama. When you want to find me, just head over to that tree. I'm always there when I'm bored. C'mon, Nee-san."

Yozora brought her to another set of double doors. Pushing it open, she found herself in a study, where Elizer was reading with Asolette. They duo looked at Yozora and Aka who just entered.

"Finished?" asked Elizer, looking at Aka's mismatched eyes. "If so, come in. I have a few things to say to you. Yozora, you can head off with Aozora. He has gone to patrol the north walls with the scouting team. I want you to watch them."

"Yes, Elizer-sama!" saluted Yozora before bounding out and slamming the door behind him.

Being left in the room with Elizer was fine, but Aka was irritated at Asolette's presence. She was sitting daintily on the couch in an elegant dress, her eyes wide and shining, looking at Aka with an awed look.

"Aka," began Elizer. "I arranged for you to stay with them pack for a month... We hope you can join us."

Aka's jaw literally dropped. What the hell was this?! Is he seriously asking her to join the pack? A strange feeling swelled within Aka. Was someone actually asking her to join them? All her life she had been rejected and persecuted that she was soon numb to the world, living alone, surviving alone, trusting herself and only herself... To feel wanted almost made her feel... Happy...

"But... Why?" asked Aka, in a strange voice. "I'm not a wolf, nor am I a fox. Why would you want me to join your pack?"

Elizer watched the girl in front of him. He found it impossible to read her. She face told him nothing of what she was really thinking, and Elizer found that a rare quality in women. "We... Would like to have you with us, and to join our family, that is until the foxes arrive."

"Foxes?" questioned Aka, looking confused.

"I have just contacted the Fox race living in the valley over the Peak. I just thought that you might feel better with someone a part of your race. You are a fox-human mix, so naturally it is the right thing to do." answered Elizer.

Aka slowly digested the information. The Foxes... Aka had never seen one of the fox race before. They had fled the country immediately after the humans started killing the other races. The thought if seeing someone of her lineage sent a shiver of queer excitement through her. "But... Why though?" repeated Aka quietly, looking slightly suspicious at Elizer.

To her surprise, Elizer chuckled softly before looking at her with his beautiful aquamarine eyes. "Does helping someone require a reason?" he quoted, with a slight smugness in his deep voice. "I clearly remember someone saying that to me too..."

Aka flushed, but she smiled softly. She was never one to show happiness easily, so a small smile sufficed. "Thank you." she whispered.

Elizer nodded and approached her. "You are free to roam the base, but bear in mind that some wolves are very... Unpleasant to newcomers, it's just their nature to not like change. You can decide where you would like to stay, but I recommend the room that you were treated in. It's next to Asolette's room, and you can go to her if you have any enquiries."

It was now that Aka took a good long look at Asolette. She had wheat brown hair that shimmered and shone in the candlelight, which was pulled tightly up in an elegant bun, with loose braids hanging down either side of her face. Her wide emerald eyes glimmered kindly at Aka, and her lily white hands were laid daintily on the book on her lap. Aka noted that she was dressed like an human aristocrat, save her golden-brown ears and tail.

"Hi Aka-chan." greeted Asolette politely. "I am Asolette Regettina. Pleased to be of acquaintance. Oh, and I'm sorry for prying so much earlier, I'm just too curious, so I tend to be rather inquisitive."

Aka could sense genuine kindness and sincerity in her words, and knew that Asolette was indeed a kind person. But her innocence just made her blood boil. However, Aka was an expert in putting up facades. She had been doing so for years. Smiling politely she nodded. "Thank you, Asolette-chan. I too apologise for the needle, but I see the injury has healed?"

"Oh, yes!" replied Asolette, rubbing her pale neck. "It is okay. I understand that you were just defending yourself." she laughed softly, and smiled up at Aka. "I was barely injured since it was just a prick."

"I see..." Aka thought for a moment before she decided that Asolette should not get too complacent, before smirking, and adding:"Well... Good thing I didn't inject the poison isn't it?"

Asolette's jaw fell open and she started shaking visibly. Aka laughed at her reaction, and this time, the laugh sounded genuine, unlike her previous cackles. "But don't worry. I wouldn't have done it, after all, I don't have any grudge against you."

Asolette was still in shock, so Aka decided to break the awkward silence. "Yozora told me that you are an archer." said Aka, looking at the dainty girl and wondering how could she be strong enough to be an archer at all. But then she remembered most girls didn't use steel or iron arrows like she did, nor did they use specially modified bows that could crack someone's skull with one blow.

Asolette immediately perked up and jumped to her feet. "Yes! I noticed that you are one too Aka-chan! You don't have much to do now right? Shall we try some target practice?" said Asolette, her voice heavy with enthusiasm. "Please?"

Aka looked astonished at the pretty girl in front of her. Elizer was watching on them with a curious expression. "Asolette, I think you should help her settle in first. Aka, you must be tired after all this. I suggest you rest." said Elizer gently.

Sighing in slight disappointment, Asolette nodded at the older wolf before holding out her hand to Aka. "Let's go, Aka-chan. I'll take you to your room."

Aka hesitated for a moment, and proceeded to accept the hand offered, but she withdrew it before Asolette could take hold of it. "Lead the way." said Aka, her voice impassive once again. She wasn't going to give in just yet. Years of depending on herself had taught her that trust is the key to survival. She wasn't ready to trust these people yet. Sure they may be kind now, but you never know. Aka was very careful with whom she let in, and so far, no one has made it into her inner circle of trust yet. Elizer may have chipped the thick walls she built around herself, but other than him, no one else had.

Unbeknownst to Aka, she had left an opening, where a certain someone had managed to gnaw at the weaker walls around her heart, securing a part, ever so small in her heart.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Heart of Stone**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON BLACK WOLVES SAGA! (READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!)**

あか

**Chapter 4: Heart of Stone **

Aka lay on her back, floating gently on the ice-cold lake water, staring up at the multicoloured clouds that drifted by. She could feel the icy water lapping at her body, soaking her clothes and dark hair. It had been a week since she became a temporary member of the pack. The wolves had been kind and accepted her, save Teito and his group. Aka helped out wherever and whenever she could, as she was strong, she could do more heavy -lifting with the male wolves. She also spent much time with Yozora, patrolling the perimeter or racing. They would also exchange stories about the kills they made, and how they were carried out. So far, Yozora's tale on how he disemboweled a human with his claws and teeth was the winner. Aka enjoyed Yozora's company greatly, and they became the best of friends.

Asolette tried to be friends with Aka, but their personalities didn't go well with each other, as Asolette was more easy going, and helped out with the cooking and cleaning of the area, wheres Aka, although an excellent cook, preferred to hunt. She would go into the woods for hours on end, but return with at least 5 gazelles and a string of plump wild pheasants. The wolves had an excellent supply of food because of Aka's skills in hunting. And although Asolette was the best archer in the pack, she was a million years too early to rival Aka.

Aka made her kills by aiming for the forehead. All her kills were taken down with an arrow to the forehead. Not once did she miss. Sometimes, she would even shoot 3 arrows at once to take out more than one target. The poisoned arrows she used incapacitated the target, allowing her to easily finish them off with her bladed bow.

Yes, Aka found her place in the pack, but she still preferred peaceful silence to the noise of the pack. Floating here on this vast lake, which was hidden behind a waterfall, in an enclosed forest shielded and protected by several miles from the base, Aka could relax. Closing her eyes, she continued drifting, enjoying the gentle swish of water below her.

Suddenly, she heard a gentle rustle of leaves, followed by soft footsteps, muffled by the grass. Her eyes opened slowly, before she allowed her body to slip into the cold water. Gracefully bobbing back up, she looked toward the direction of the bank, and saw Aozora, who was gazing blankly at the water with his single sapphire eye. She noticed that he was oblivious to the fact that she was there.

Quietly, she watched him from the middle of the vast lake. It was then she recalled that in the week she was with the pack, she rarely saw him. Aozora never spent much time around the other wolves, nor did he hang out with Yozora or Asolette. He never even went hunting. Aka supposed it was because of his eye that rendered him quite useless. She would occasionally catch glimpses of him throughout the week, buy most of the time, he was never around. To Aka, Aozora was perhaps the most mysterious person she had ever met. It was strange that he was so much like her; enjoying solidarity and peaceful silence. It was these things that kept her mind off the nightmares that had been plaguing her since her childhood. Sometimes, there would be no dreams at all. Just a blessed blackness; but most of the time, vivid dreams of her days locked in the dungeons, having her blood extracted for experimentation, and of that dreaded whip. Of course she kept this to herself, but the truth was that Aka rarely slept. She would stay awake for most of the night, eyes wide and staring into the blackness.

She wondered if Aozora suffered from nightmares too? He always had this sadness in his sapphire eye. Aka never saw anything in its depths except for deep melancholy and pain,

He rarely smiled as well. And if he did it was mostly around Asolette, but even then it lasted only for a few seconds, and looked forced. She remembered Asolette telling that Aozora was engaged to her, and Aka wondered if that was the reason to why Aozora smiled around Asolette.

Her feet were getting numb from the cold water, so she once again slid underwater, and silently swam powerfully to the bank. Feeling her knee come into contact with sandy ground, she poked her head out of the water, and saw Aozora, several meters from where she was. He was still gazing out into the still water, seemingly lost in thought. Gracefully, Aka emerged from the water, with gentle splashing, causing Aozora to jump in surprised. His hand had quickly reached toward a dagger strapped to his belt,but upon seeing that it was Aka, he exhaled in relief.

Aka whipped her wet hair out of her face before squeezing the water out of it. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her like a second skin. "I wasn't aware you were here." muttered Aozora, as he looked at the soaking wet Aka with raised eyebrows.

"Well... Now you are." said Aka, in a deadpan tone. She couldn't help being rude or cutting. It was just how she is. She glanced sideways at Aozora, who was looking as depressed and gloomy as ever. As she watched him, her mind drifted to the times when she had seen him show a poor excuse of a smile whenever he was around Asolette.

"Is this where you hide out when you want to be alone? Whichーlet face itーis all the time?" asked Aka, running her fingers through her wet hair.

Aozora turned to look at the calm water again. "Yes. Until now, I was the only one who knew where this hidden lake was." he mused. "It's peaceful here."

Aka looked at the young wolf, and again felt like he and her were just so similar. Slowly, she made her way over to him and sat down, her long hair still dripping. She noticed him stiffen as she did so, and wondered if he felt uncomfortable, because he certainly looked it. "Look, if you want to be alone, I can leave."

"It's fine if _you_ stay." answered Aozora, slowly. But Aka noticed he emphasised greatly on the word 'you'. "If it were Yozora, I'd probably tell him to leave. He harasses me to no end whenever possible.

Aka watched Aozora questioningly, as though he were a particularly interesting specimen. The way she stared at him sent shivers up his spine. "Can you please stop looking at me as though I'm some sort of freak?" snapped Aozora without looking at her. "I am fed up with the stupid pitying looks people give me whenever I pass them. I don't need you to do the same." he ground out.

Aka did not answer. She continued to look attentively at him. "I don't pity you." said Aka slowly. "I never said I pitied you. And I hope you didn't mistake my helping you as acts out of _pity. _ I was just curious about how Asolette could ever fall for someone like you. It just astounds me, the devotion, the worry, the love that is so completely obvious in her eyes. And to a point, sickens me. You however, do not love her as she does you. I have seen the way you act around that girl. You smile, or at least try to. I can't stress how _obvious_ it is that you force yourself to do so. "

"I..." began Aozora, his tone hesitant, but indignant. "It's true. I don't love her in that way. But our engagement had been planned when we were still cubs. It is my parent's wishes for me to marry her. So I will."

Aka was a little surprised at Aozora's devotion. She was also terribly confused. Why be with a person if you don't love them? But then again, Aka didn't understand the concepts of devotion, love, or loyalty either. Having no attachments, family, friends, or relationships, she was free from such problems. She had never cared for anyone but herself, and did not care for anyone other than herself. She had no loyalties nor did she have any obligations. Watching Aozora and his decisions, Aka was glad she had no emotional attachment to anyone. For 5 years she had firmly lived to kill, and that was all. It was a simple but effective reason to live, which Aka had no intention of wanting that to change.

"I don't understand your reason, really." said Aka stoically. "I don't understand your devotion toward Asolette if you do not love her. I just don't, and do not wish to. She is clumsy, useless, annoying, and too sickeningly innocent that it just makes me want to throttle her."

Aka had said all this in a calm, and composed tone, making her words sound even more creepy than ever.

Aozora watched her tentatively. "She's a good person." he muttered, closing his uninjured eye. "She may be naive, and gullible, but she is a pure soul. You see, Asolette she... Lost her parents to the humans. They were kidnapped but Elizer managed to save her. We found their bodies, weeks later in a stream, mutilated and barely recognisable. That was the day I got caught by the humans."

Aka didn't react much to this. "And why am I not surprised." she muttered, rolling her mismatched orbs. "Humans treat other species like playthings. Torture, starve, and break is all they do to the remaining races."

"The point is that Asolette is weak. She always had this fear that one day she'd be left all alone, ever since she lost her parents. I've tried to make her feel wanted and protected, as well as Elizer and many other wolves. Yozora made it perfectly clear on the first day that he did not want to have anything to do with her, but still, he would be there if she needed him."

Aka listened to Aozora with a crooked smile on her face. "Asolette is a lucky wolf." she mumbled. Her eyes becoming lifeless and cold. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth. If Aozora thought that by telling her all this would make her warm up to Asolette more, he is sorely mistaken. At the mention of family, a warm childhood, and being protected, Aka thought back to her days spent, being tortured and held underground. A burning feeling of jealousy at Asolette's sheltered and protected life bubbled within her, and Aka could only stare blankly in front of her.

Asolette was a weak, weak individual. Aka was sure, if all her companions, friends, protection, and comfort were to be snatched away from her, Asolette would be nothing but a wreck. To be able to depend on another person was something Aka had not the luxury of having. Ever since the day she was released by Elizer, she had relied on herself for survival. She developed and honed her skills in killing, hiding, tracking, and running. She had also obtained the ability to completely switch her conscience off. This was something that Aka did once she was in a battle, and yes, Aka's hand was not clean of sin at all. She remembered that she had killed two young children who had walked in on her changing her bandages over her eye. Aka had not hesitated to strike them both down. They had screamed and begged, but she didn't care. She murdered _children_, and had done so without any feeling of remorse or guilt. In fact, she had felt a faint tinge of satisfaction. She was able to detach herself from right and wrong; able to kill without batting an eyelid. This was something she could do perfectly. Kill anyone and anything. Aka knew deep down that because of this she was strong. She didn't need people surrounding her to survive. She didn't require company desperately. All she needed was a reason, and she had one. Kill. As long as this initiative was clear in her head, she could live. She would live.

Aozora eyed the girl next to him. Aka was incredibly unexpected. Her strange mood swings and sudden rudeness, coupled with her practical and creepily polite attitude was rather terrifying. "Hey... Are you alright?" he asked slowly, noting Aka's darkening expression.

Slowly, she cocked her head to one side and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fine. I was just reminding myself of some things that...I shouldn't forget no matter what."

Aozora raised his eyebrows. "Really..."

"You'll never understand. None of you will." sighed Aka and she got to her feet. Anyway, we should getー"

But Aka never got to continue her sentence, as in the distance, a wolf howled twice, then it was complete silence.

Aozora hurriedly got to his feet, his eyes wide and worried. "They found us…"

With those words, he deftly sprinted away, running as fast as he could toward the wolf base, leaving Aka to stare after him. Aka did not react as quickly as he did. Not because she wasn't fast enough. but it was more due to the fact that she hardly cared. Swiftly, she snatched up her bow and arrows from under a bush and sprinted off back to the base. As the wind whistled past her ears, Aka strained to here any sounds of battled in the distance. It was faint at first, but grew louder and more distinct as she neared the hidden wolf base. Unmistakable sounds of screaming and shouting could be heard, as well as the gut wrenching stench of fresh blood. An insane smirk curled on Aka's lips at the thought of human deaths. She quickened her speed and soon arrived at the west wall of the run down castle which was apparently the place where many civilian wolfs were hiding under shrubs and bushes. Aka noticed that they were all in human form, trembling and shaking in fright. By the looks of it, the battle was not here, but at the main gates. Aka snuck around the wall and peered around the corner, where bodies and battle greeted her eyes.

She saw that the humans were obviously winning. They had strength in numbers and in weapons. Aka hissed as she watched a knight strike down a large brown wolf. "Dammit…" cursed the girl, before she pulled bandages out of her quiver and hastily wrapped her face with it, allowing only her right eye to peek through. It would not be good if the royals found out she was working for the wolves. That way Rexaluxe would never trust her and she would lose all chance in getting into the castle to kill him and his insane brothers. Once the bandages were set, Aka pulled out her beloved bow and fitted 5 hollow steel poisoned arrows, aimed, and fired. All five hit their targets in the forehead, killing them instantly.

The wolves whom were fighting them turned around to look in surprise. Aka saw their glowing eyes focus on her lithe form, before nodding to her in thanks and bounding off to help their comrades. Scoffing lightly, Aka dashed out of the shadows and quickly removed all arrows from the heads of the dead knights and ran headfirst into the castle grounds, where the battle was most intense.

Here, Aka could not use her arrows, But she put the double blades on her bow to good use. The lethal needle hidden in here hair also helped her in stabbing several eyes out. It was like a dance when Aka killed. She swayed smoothly, like a gentle but deadly breeze, taking down one knight after another without breaking a sweat. By the time she had helped clear half of the humans, she was covered in blood from head to foot. As she stabbed a knight in the face with her bow, she saw Elizer, who was carrying Asolette and fighting 3 knights at once. Tsking in annoyance at how much Asolette needed to be babied, Aka pounced up from behind the knights, swiftly snapping the neck of one and breaking the spines of the others with blows from her bow. Elizer looked at her, stunned for a moment. The bandages were sliding off Aka's face as they were weighed down by blood. There was a crazy light in her red eye, which gazed into Elizer's own aquamarine orbs.

"Aka…" he breathed. "I see you joined the fray."

Aka did not answer, still watching Elizer, who was carrying an unconcious Asolette, lifted her foot and proceeded to stomp down hard on the head of a barely alive human, relishing at the sound of bone breaking and the crunching of cartilage and squishy brain matter. "Yes." she acknowledged coolly, ignoring the blood that had splattered on her face. "I see Asolette is not."

Elizer looked away, gritting his teeth. "She has been through a lot. As the only wolf with a pure and innocent heart, I must—" began Elizer, but Aka growled audibly, stopping him.

"Don't you dare bring up the subject of protection." snarled the girl. "Look at the world we live in, you can't keep her away from this. Asolette can either man up and learn to kill, or she can just die."

"Hold your toungue, Aka." snapped Elizer, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Asolette is important to us all."

"Maybe so." scoffed Aka. "But she is not to me. Look at this, Elizer." said Aka over the sound of raging battle. She gestured at the masses of dead corpses littering the place. "This is what Asolette will have to come to terms with. This is what she will have to fight for—The Right to Live. How will she be able to do that if she is sheltered like this? You listen here, Elizer. I have sinned. I have murdered so much that its like a second nature to me now. There's like this little flip switch in my head, and I can turn it off whenever I like. Just like that. And how did I get this switch? Practice. That is how I survived. I live for only one reason, and that is to kill. I don't need companionship or teammates, all I require is a reason. That's all I need."

Elizer stared at Aka, whose eyes were completely unreadable. It was so blank that he felt something that he had not felt in a long while. Fear. This girl… She had no compassion, no attachments, no remorse… She was even more dangerous than any of the races. For someone with a heart of stone, nothing was impossible. More knights approached them, and Aka was the first to spring into action. Elizer watched as Aka too down all the humans herself, killing them quickly and efficiently. Those who were not dead yet or close to dying, she had rammed her bow through their skulls or stomped them. She killed like it was an art, and it was so deadly that it was beautiful. Elizer sprinted away with Asolette in his arms, while Aka was left to deal with the remaining knights. Elizer reminded himself to be wary of Aka. She was a lethal weapon, that if the humans somehow managed to recruit, the wolf race would be no more in a short period of time. Aka was not a good enemy to have at all.

* * *

Aka didn't know how many she killed, but she knew that she saved Yozora's and Aozora's butt more than once. She even speared a knight who was about to kill Teito. By the time the entire army was eliminated, night had fallen. Aka stood in the midst of the sea of corpses and pulled away the bloodstained bandages from her face. with stoic mismatched eyes, she surveyed the battlefield. There were a significant number of wolf corpses littering the area. No doubt this pack had just shrunk to half its original size. Sighing, she pulled her hair out of her face and headed inside the castle, where the wolves were meeting. A hushed silence was what greeted her presence. Some wolves thanked her, but those who had witnessed her in action was too scared to even talk. Yozora was grinning from ear to ear, and he glomped her the minute she entered the room, nuzzling into her arm.

"Nee-san was sooooo cooool! You are the best Nee-san!" he praised, and licked the blood on her bare skin. A smile lit her lips, and it was genuine. Really, who could not help liking Yozora when he was in his cute mode? Yozora was probably the only wolf who dared approach her. The others had seen her ruthlessness and mercilessness. She had no heart, and even if she did, it was probably of stone. Aka knew very well the thoughts that were drifting through the minds of the wolves, but she did not care. Briskly walking to Elizer and Aozora, who were also covered in blood, discussing their next move. Upon catching sight of Aka approaching, with Yozora clamped tightly to her arm, they stopped talking immediately, and focused on the girl in font of them.

"We have to thank you, Aka, for helping us defend our base, and to fight. You have undoubtedly saved many lives in this pack and we are very grateful. Your deed will not be forgotten anytime soon." said Elizer seriously, his aquamarine orbs boring into her own mismatched eyes.

Aka nodded, and absently ruffled Yozora's bloodstained hair. "I didn't do anything much. Besides, I enjoyed it." said the girl, shrugging.

Aozora's eyes narrowed, and Aka caught sight of his suspicious gaze but it did not bother her one bit. Let them think what they want about her, it was fine. They were all hypocrites, looking at her with those judging eyes when they themselves were killers too. Aozora seemed to have guessed what she was thinking, because he suddenly shook his head.

"Aka, I am not judging you for killing humans, but what I am worried is your lack of feeling and conscience. You don't seem to care whether what you are doing is right or wrong. I know that humans have been cruel to other races, but that does not give us the right to behave like them." said the wolf quietly.

Aka however, rolled her mismatched eyes before glaring at Aozora. "Tell that to your own kind before giving me the lecture. What about Teito, and even your own brother. What about the other power crazed lot of you?"

How dared he give her this lecture when the wolves were as bloodthirsty as she were. they weren't exactly free from sin themselves. Suddenly Aka felt a tug at her arm. Looking down, she saw Yozora gazing back up at her with his sapphire orbs. "Nee-san... Don't worry... I like you just the way you are. Bloodthirsty and savage. Please don't turn into Asolette... I wouldn't be able to stand it." begged Yozora in his mock-pathetic voice.

"Shut up, Yozora." snarled Aozora, his single eye narrowing. "You don't have to turn everyone into freaks like yourself. And do not drag Asolette into every argument you get into."

Yozora bared his teeth at his older brother. "This is exactly like you, _Nii-san_." he spat mockingly. "You just pity too much. Even after everything the humans did to you... the torture, the loss of your eye... You still want to show mercy. That is why you are weak. I have pulled you out of more screwed up situations than you can imagine. And why? Because i don't give a damn about who the hell I kill to protect you. I don't care how many people I kill to save you. I don't show ant stupid weakness or mercy, and i most certainly don't leave any humans alive when I am done with them."

Aozora hissed, but did nothing in retaliation, so Yozora continued on. "Have you forgotten? It was your weakness that lost you that eye of yours. I told you to kill those children. I told you to. I just knew that I we let them leave, they would have snitched on us. And whaddaya know, the next day, filthy humans found our primary base. I just knew you would get caught. Your speed was the worst of the pack. But the point is that to show mercy to humans, is as stupid as walking into their territory."

"That is quite enough." said Elizer. "Aozora, Yozora in right to an extent. You are weak. You are too merciful. Yozora, you have to tune down with your violence. Your rashness will be the death of you." Finally Elizer turned to Aka, whose face was as emotionless as ever. "Aka, I have nothing to say to you, as I know none of my words will be of any affect. You are not used to take orders for others as you have been alone for too long. But I can only hope that one day, you will no longer have that heart of stone."

Aka's eyes widened at Elizer's choice words. Heart of stone? But it was true. She had no family or ties, no nothing. She felt no love or pity or sympaty, or protectiveness. She had no one and nothing to care about. She was powerful in the sense that she could not be compromised because she was alone in the world. Even Yozora had people who loved him and something to fight for as well as protect. Aka had no one. it was because of this that she had absolutely no weaknesses. No one could threaten her with anything or anyone. Mentally, she pushed Elizer's words to aside. Screw it. She didn't give a damn if her heart was of stone or whatever. It was worth it to have no weaknesses. She did not want to change and would not change, even if she were to be persuaded.

"We have to move." said Elizer's curt voice. "I will not be long before the Royals realize that one of their armies will never return. They will dispatch more troops and sniffer dogs. Aozora, inform the people. tell them to pack light and burn the rest. But only start the fires when everyone is ready to leave. We cannot afford to attract any attention with obvious spires of smoke. Yozora, you and your attacking group clear the bodies. Bury our kind, and pile the remaining corpses in a clearing. I want them burned when we leave."

The brothers nodded seriously. Aozora spared Aka another glance before walking away, his tail swishing gently behind him. Yozora sighed and released Aka's arm. "Nee-san, I'll come for you as soon as I am done with my jobs, and we'll run together ne?" asked the brown wolf, his ears twitching most adorably. Aka could never resist his puppy dog face, even though she was a bloodthirsty savage, Yozora was just too cute to refuse.

"Alright." she agreed, and gave his hair a last ruffle before Yozora sprinted away.

Aka then turned back to Elizer, who beckoned her to follow him. Reluctantly, she obliged. Elizer led her to his study, where she saw Asolette was resting. The dainty wolf was curled up on the couch, her eyes closed and breathing gently. Aka had a sudden urge to strangle her, but Elizer snapped her out of her sadistic thoughts.

"Aka, I know that you may not like to answer this, but I have to ask how you obtained the royal crest." asked the alpha wolf, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I never asked this before, but regarding the attack we just experienced, I must be sure that you have not betrayed us."

Aka snarled at this implication. Her mismatched eyes dilating in fury. "I have already said it, and I will say it again: I am _not_ in league with the humans." she spat, her composure broken. "How many f****** times must I tell you?"

"Then explain to me." said Elizer firmly and calmly. "How you have the royal crest."

It took all of Aka's willpower and self-control to not rip Elizer's eyes out. Taking a deep breath, she regained her cool and sighed. "The crown prince gave it to me during the procession. He wanted me to have it so that I may be granted entrance to the castle. Why, I do not know, but for some reason that sick prince wants me to visit him, if I have the time, which is _never_. There. Are you happy with this explanation?"

Elizer nodded slowly. Aka may have no loyalties, but she has never lied to any of the wolves. And again, she was one of the Tainted Race. For the crown prince to approach he like he did, and to go as far as to hand her the royal crest, Elizer was sure that Aka had somehow caught the attention of the eldest son. Elizer had been around for a long time, long enough to know quite a lot about the 3 princes, and what he knew was not pretty. As far is it is, the eldest prince, Rexaluxe was a crazy-possessive individual who always got what he wanted. Apparently, now he was interested in Aka, and the lengths he would go to just to obtain her would be terrifying. "Did you tell the prince where you lived during that day?" asked Elizer, his tone urgent.

Aka nodded slowly, but then raised an eyebrow. "I only mentioned that I lived in the forest, that was all. What does this have to do with this attack?"

Elizer groaned. "It has everything to do with this attack... Aka, I know these princes, not personally, but I have been around long enough to know how they act. I have had spies and informants inside the castle, who have all been wiped out by now, but I have information on the princes that is not very appealing. Rexaluxe, the eldest son is clearly infatuated with you. And when he wants something, he will do anything in his power to get it. You told him where you lived, and he had also given you the crest, asking you to see him at the castle. You obviously did not show up, and thus, led to him dispatching troops into the forest to find you. By chance they found us, and now, we must leave this area and move deeper into the forests to avoid another possible attack."

Aka stared at Elizer with an incredulous expression. "What do you mean 'infatuated'? I barely spoke to him! And I just met him once, only ONCE. How can anyone be infatuated with a complete stranger whom they accidentally caught sight of in a crowd of people?"

Elizer merely shook his head. "The prince is not normal. He is as Yozora describes him, and I quote:"A nutcase". He is severely possessive and unexpected, and I feel that he is not in his right mind. I do not know why he is interested in you, or how you attracted his attention, but I know that he will stop at nothing to get you."

Aka could only stare. Why did she chose to watch the procession that day? Tsking loudly she crossed her arms and glared at Elizer. "Well then, I'l save him the trouble. i'll go to him."

Elizer made an involuntary choking noise and turned to Aka, looking at her as though she were speaking Greek. "Aka, you can't be serious. If you hand yourself over to him, you are signing up for a lifetime of imprisonment and torture, as well as a possible death sentence if he finds out what you truly are. The royals believe that they destroyed the entire Tainted Race. I am certain that they will not go easy on you if they know what you are."

Aka looked intently at Elizer before speaking. "I have nothing to lose. If I manage to kill at least one of the princes, it will be worth it."

And with a curt nod, Aka turned on her heel and headed toward the door. "Don't tell Yozora what I'm doing. He'll just get in my way. I will hand myself over, and this will give you and your pack time to move. If I get out of the castle, I'll live. I'll disappear from this part of the world and continue travelling on my own. You will then have moved to your new base, and I hope you all will be happy there." said Aka in her usual monotonous voice.

"No. You _will_ get out of the castle, alive. You will then return to this castle to my study. The information to the location of our new base will be here. Search for it, then come back to us."

Aka flinched visibly at this sentence. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise. Did Elizer want her with the pack? Slowly, she turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why?" asked Aka softly. "Why do you want me to be in your pack?"

Elizer looked at the girl in front of him. So strong, independent, and beautiful. She had no one. She depended on herself and only herself. That was why she was so cold. So detached. But he wondered if she were to be accepted, would it be enough to melt that heart of stone? "You are one of us, Aka. I said so on the day we allowed you to join the pack. In a pack, we look out for each other. We back each other up. And we certainly don't abandon another if we move. I trust that you will come back to us. And yes, I will not tell Yozora any of this. You are smart enough to make your own choices, and if handing yourself over is your decision, then I will not stop you. But promise me that you will get out of there, alive and breathing. We will be waiting for you, Aka."

Aka was stunned into silence at the end of Elizer's speech. She felt a sense of belonging when he had used the word 'us'. Aka had never had a family before. To feel wanted felt...nice... A small smile tugged at her lips and she chuckled lightly. "Of course I won't die. Don't be an idiot." with that final statement, she pushed open the study doors and slid out into the deserted corridor. Deftly, Aka sprinted for an open window and jumped out of it. As soon as her feet touched the grassy ground, she launched herself forward and into the dense forest. While she ran, she pulled out pure white bandages from her quiver and with experienced movements, bound up the left half of her face.

Sprinting through the forests toward the Citadel, Aka smiled. She was wanted. She had a 'family'. But did she want it? Did she want the extra load that would undoubtedly weigh her down? Aka wasn't very sure. The smart thing was to probably detach herself from this new unnecessary bond. Yes... The smart option would be best, but no matter how much Aka wanted to deny any attachment toward the wolf pack, her heart of stone was slowly melting to the warmness of belonging to a family.

* * *

**Next chapter: The Insane Prince**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON BLACK WOLVES SAGA! (READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!)**

あか

**Chapter 5: The Insane Prince**

The Citadel was larger than she expected, with creamy white stone walls, and elegant ramparts. Large tapestries emblazoned with the royal crest hung vertically by the sides of the drawgate, billowed gently in the wind. Many guards complete with their knight uniforms and helmets patrolled the area. Since it was night, and not long after the attack of the wolf's base, Aka suspected that no one was yet aware that one of the regiments have not returned, due to the fact that it was common for troops to undergo a search for a minimum of 2 days. She made sure to stay in the shadows, and stealthily crept from tree to tree, looking for an opening. Even if she had the crest, Aka wanted to familiarise herself with the structure of the castle, as this would give her a rough idea of how to escape if needed.

"High walls, at least 50 guards patrolling the ground and on the ramparts above. Main gates heavily guarded. Rapiers seem to be the choice weapon of the humans. Huh, no archers at all... Fools..." muttered Aka to herself. She then slowly un-slung her quiver and bow. Unpinning the crest that had been pinned to the strap of her quiver, she held it in her clenched hand. Double checking that her bandages were on tightly and that her trusty hidden needle was in her hair, Aka exhaled and picked up her weapons before bravely stepping out of the shadows into the light of the many torches on the castle walls. Immediately the guards gave shouts of surprise and drew out their rapiers, quickly forming a circle around Aka, who raised a perfect brow._ Not bad..._thought the girl, a rather insane smile creeping over her face.

"Halt!" commanded a guard, his voice muffled by his helmet. "State your business, or you best be on your way!"

"Relax." said Aka, her voice like ice cold water. Raising a finger, she pushed away the rapier that was pointed at her face. "His Highness, Realuxe-sama personally invited me over. And _this_ is not a polite way to treat your guests, no?"

The guards lowered their rapiers slightly at this, but Aka could still feel suspicion and hostility radiating from them. "So, you claim to be the woman His Highness requested us to search for? If so, you should have proof." said the knight, his voice hard.

Aka looked at him out of her cold liquid silver orb, her gaze piercing and deadly. Slowly, she held out her hand with the royal crest, lying, with the intricate gold and red carvings faced upwards, shimmering daintily in the flickering light of the torches. Immediately, the guards lowered their rapiers and fell down on one knee, startling Aka immensely. What the hell was this? What was with humans and their bipolar tendencies? One second she was being prodded with rapiers, the next, everyone was bowing at her feet.

"My greatest apologies, Aka-sama. Forgive my insolence. Let me escort you to the castle personally. His Highness is not expecting this sudden visit at this hour, but I am certain he will be happy to see you. Please, allow me." said the knight who had pointed his rapier in her face, with a quite and respectable tone.

Aka was too surprised to say much. What the f*** was this? 'Aka-sama'?! Did Rexaluxe tell them to call her that? Geez, that prince was seriously not right in the head. "S-sure." said Aka, still overcome with the sudden formality.

The knight the rose to his feet before turning to face the drawbridge. He then gestured to another knight who was standing on one of the ramparts. Aka saw the knight nod, and slowly, the heavy wooden door lowered to the ground with loud clanking noises. It was then that Aka ad her first glimpse of the interior of the Citadel. The buildings were beautiful and elegant. No doubt the people who lived in such protection were the nobles and the royals. Aka had seen many other human villages, but nothing as rich and wonderful as this. The unfairness here was so obvious that she snorted mentally. There was such a large gap between the rich and the poor that it was laughable. She had seen people, dying by the sides of the street from starvation and cold in many villages that she had travelled to, and here were the nobles, happily living in their own 'perfect world'. As it was nighttime, there was nobody on the streets, but Aka looked at the many beautiful shops and tea parlors. She may have lived all her life in the forests, but that didn't mean she were stupid not to realise how the lines of class were so unfairly drawn in human society. Aka suddenly felt relieved that she did not have to worry about money. It came easily to her, so did food. With her exceptional hunting skills, Aka was safe from corruption.

Before she knew it, she was st the main gates of the castle. A large building that towered over the rest. The large oak doors were shut, and two guards were standing guard. The knight who was escorting Aka saluted them before explaining Aka's presence. The two guards quickly bowed at the mention of Aka's name. The prince was seriously creeping her out now. What the hell did he say to these people?

"Welcome Aka-sama. Please enter. A butler who is stationed inside will take you to His Highness. But please, leave your weapons here. It is prohibited for commoners to bring weapons into the palace." said the guard monotonously.

Aka's visible silver eye narrowed at this. What was with this stupid rule? She debated on whether she should give up her bow, or should she stubbornly deny to leave them. She was not very eager to let humans touch her beloved weapons with their filthy fingers, but on the other hand, if she did not do as she was asked, she may be asked to leave. Growling quietly, Aka un-slung her weapons and roughly shoved them into the guards' arms, making him stumble. "Don't dirty them up." she snapped rudely.

The guard was rather taken aback at her sudden violent tone, but quickly regained his composure. "O-of course, Aka-sama. I will guard these weapons that seem to mean a great deal to you." Nodding, the guard pushed open the front doors, which opened into a grand receiving room, furnished with the finest ornaments and furniture. Aka stepped into the room with slight hesitance. As soon as she was inside, the guard closed the door silently behind her, blocking out the sounds of the night.

It was so quiet that it was creepy. Aka continued to survey her surroundings, taking in the beautiful wallpaper, the grand chandelier, the rich tapestries, the expensive looking paintings and ornaments. She hated it all. She felt suffocated in this place, and wondered how the humans could live in such a hole. The lack of the gentle smells of nature was tormenting, as well as the absence of the cooling breezes. Aka hissed involuntarily at the claustrophobic feels of the place.

"You must be Aka-san?" asked a quiet voice.

Aka quickly looked toward the left side of the room. In the opening of a corridor stood an old butler, with snow white hair and deep wrinkles etched into his face. He had a gentle smile on his face and was dressed in a smart suit. "Yes, I am." replied Aka, letting her cool demeanour slide into place. "Pleased to be of acquaintance."

"I must say the same to you." chuckled the butler, a smile tugged at his lips. "Come with me, Aka-san. Rexaluxe-sama is still awake in his study. I am sure he will be glad to see you." with a bow, the butler disappeared down a corridor to the left of the room. Reluctantly, Aka followed him. The two of them walked slowly down a dimly lit corridor, with tapestries bearing different crests lining the walls. Aka noticed that all the crests looked vaguely similar to the current royal crest. As they passed more tapestries, Aka figured out what the crests were. They were the crests of the many earlier kings of the human race. They all consisted of a human standing on a pedestal, with crude looking wolves and foxes in their animal form being crushed underneath. As the years passed, She saw that the crest had evolved until there were no foxes or wolves in the picture. The current crest was an intricate combination of patterns entertwining two rapiers crossing one another.

She was so caught up with the tapestries, that she did not realise that they had arrived at large double doors, where angry sounds of arguing could be heard. Aka strained to hear the conversation, but all she could make out were the obvious voices of the eldest prince and the second prince. The loud arguing was followed by a smash and an audible crash. Their voices sounded so insane and crazed that Aka did not feel that it would be a good thing to interrupt them. However, the butler merely sighed and rapped sharply on the door. Aka watched him curiously. This guy must be very close to the princes to interrupt them like that. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door. Aka stood a little way away, wondering if opening the door was the right move.

"Rexaluxe-sama, Iー"

But that was as far as the butler said. He was unable to finish his sentence, as suddenly, a rapier came shooting out of the open door, impaling him in the throat with a sickening stabbing noise. Blood sprayed everywhere, including on Aka, who did not bat an eyelid. She did raise her eyebrows though. _Huh. Didn't see that coming. These princes really **are** insane. _She watched with a passive expression as the old butler flailed about, choking on his own blood. A shadow towered over the butler, blocking out the light spilling from the open study door, and Rozenberg stepped into view. His expression was scornful and cool, but there was an insane gleam in his golden eyes. "Alfred, how many times must I tell you... I don't like being interrupted. Okay?" said the prince, in a voice as smooth and rich as honey. He then smiled gently at the dying old man, who looked back up at him with a haunted expression. "Goodbye now. I don't need toys who don't listen to me."

With that said, Rozenberg yanked out the rapier he had thrown from the man's throat before ramming it into his heart. Blood sprayed over him, but Rozenberg was still wearing that creepily sweet and gentle smile on his face. Once the old man stopped squirming, Rozenberg straightened up and slid his bloody rapier back into its scabbard. "Nii-san~" he called over his shoulder. "This piece of garbage dirtied the carpet. Shall I get the maids to clear up? Or should I...oh. I didn't see you there."

Aka gazed back at the blood-soaked Rozenberg with her liquid silver eye. He was looking directly at her, taking in her lithe form, sprayed with blood, but the queer thing was that she wasn't even screaming like many others would have done. "Are you here to see Nii-san?" asked the prince casually, his sly golden eyes surveying her. "How unfortunate for you to have seen such a terrible scene. Tell me, why are you not screaming in absolute fear? You should be begging for your life right now. To have seen a prince commit murder, I should not let you live."

Aka did not answer right away. She looked at Alfred, who was lying dead in a pool of blood before looking back at Rozenberg. "Should I be, your Highness?" asked Aka with an impassive expression. "If you really wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have said so much. You would have killed me the second you saw me. I am unarmed. if you want to kill me, then get it over with."

Rozenberg's eyes narrowed, but then he laughed. His voice was rich and velvety. "You are strange! I've never met anyone like you, Aka-chan. Please, come in." said the second prince, his face displayed nothing but gentleness. "Ne, Nii-san! Aka-chan is here to see you!"

Aka then heard shuffling of papers and eager footsteps coming toward to open door, and Rexaluxe stepped out. His face was also a mask of gentleness, but the strange thing was that his look of kindness seemed to be genuine, unlike that of Rozenberg's. "Aka... It has been too long. I have searched, and searched... Finally... Please, enter. Rozenberg, get someone to rid of this piece of trash." added Rexaluxe, gesturing at Alfred's dead body. Unfeelingly, the prince stepped over the dead body without a second glance. Reluctantly, Aka followed him. She spared Rozenberg at glance as she passed him, looking at him in the eye, before turning away. She had seen something in the depths of those beautiful golden eyes. Something twisted and sadistic. She knew that the second prince was someone that she had to be wary of, probably even more so than his older brother.

* * *

Rozenberg closed the door as Aka stepped into his brother's study. He sighed at the work he had to do. Geez, why couldn't killing people be a more sanitary activity? Why couldn't their bodies just disappear into nothingness once the life was snuffed out of them? It was annoying that they left behind corpses that needed to be disposed of. It was tiring, and a lot of work too, so why? But wait, If people were to vanish after being killed, there would be no bright red blood splatters and beautiful scarlet pools of life, would there? Now that wouldn't do. Just to see the redness of the blood was the main reason why killing was such fun. Rozenberg chuckled before deciding that it was okay that bodies were left after each kill. The work of disposing the corpses that followed was worth it if he could kill as many people as he liked.

As the prince hauled the dead body onto his back, he thought of Aka. The strange girl that not only managed to attract his brother's attention, but spiked his interest as well, and that was saying something, as Rozenberg was someone who was not easy to please. He a womanizer, who had bedded many women and toyed with their feelings before spitting on their faces after he grew tired of them. Yes, people were only useful as toys to him. Once toys get boring, there would no longer be a need to keep them. Aka would be his newest toy. That day when his brother had pointed her out to him, Rozenberg had deemed her ugly, and not worth a second glance, but he was only interested in her because his brother was. But now... the sight of her covered in Alfred's blood, but still remaining calm and composed perked his interest. She had seemed so nonchalant, so relaxed. There was an air of experience about her that intrigued Rozenberg. And her eye, there was a hidden insanity within it, and Rozenberg could tell from it that Aka was different from the usual girls. She was mysterious, and dangerous in a way that made her a tad beautiful in his eyes.

Chuckling to himself, Rozenberg wondered how he could toy with her. "Aka-chan huh? I guess...You are... not _very_ ugly. And that would depend on how long you can keep me entertained."

* * *

Aka felt even more trapped as the study door swung shut behind her. Rexaluxe led her to a velvet couch in a corner of the large room and sat her down. Aka wondered why he would go to all these lengths such as dispatching troops to search for her. What was the prince so determine to find her, and what did he plan to do now that she is here?

Aka saw that his expression betrayed no sign of the insanity or sadistic-ness she had witnessed during the night of the wolf attack. In fact, his expression was so gentle that it started to creep her out. "Your Highness," began Aka, seeing that the prince was no going to open a conversation to explain his actions. "I was just curious, what did you mean by 'searching'?" Her tone was calm and smooth, without the slightest hint of suspicion.

Rexaluxe continued to smile his gentle smile, but his eyes were like ice. "You... surprise me, Aka. You have just seen a prince, kill a man brutally without hesitation, and yet you choose to remain so composed as you are. Tell me, I don't suppose that this is _not_ your first time witnessing death?"

"Yes. It isn't my first time Your Highness." answered Aka, in her creepily polite tone. Her eyes and relaxed stance did not show the clashing emotions that were whirling through her being at that moment. _I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill this bastard... _"But, you have not answered my question Your Highness. What did you mean by 'searching'?"

Rexaluxe hummed thoughtfully. "I was merely curious to why you failed to show up after my invitation. So I did what I had to do. But Aka, I am glad you decided to approach me willingly. You _do_ know that to defy the orders of the prince means a lifetime in the dungeons, do you not?"

Aka visibly stiffened at the word 'dungeons'. Her silver eye stared daggers at Rexaluxe, who continued to watch her curiously. "I was under the impression that you invited me; not ordered me. Besides, I have my reasons, _Your Highness._" replied Aka in a icy voice.

Rexaluxe's smile vanished instantly. In one swift movement, his rapier was drawn, and was digging into the smooth skin of Aka's throat. However, she did not even blink, but continued to stare at Rexaluxe, her face impassive. "You interest me, Aka." said Rexaluxe, his rich voice laced with poison. "You are rude, and insolent. But I like you. So, I would hate to slice your head off right now..." Aka felt the sharp point of the rapier press harder into her skin. A small trickle of blood slid down her neck, but she did not even wince. "Therefore...pray tell, what is this _reason _of yours?" continued the prince, in his dangerously smooth voice.

"Your Highness, I was merely recovering from a wolf attack, hence I was unable to comply to your generous wishes." replied Aka, in a sweet voice, her silver eye boring into Rexaluxes face, which suddenly drained of all colour at the mention of the word 'wolf'.

Immediately Aka wondered if she had said the right thing, for Rexaluxe's liquid golden eyes dilated in anger, and she could see clearly the insanity and vengefulness reflected in them. All gentleness and composure forgotten, the prince dropped his rapier to the floor with a clang and grabbed Aka roughly by the shoulders. "Where! Where are the wolves! I-I'll...! You! You are one of them aren't you?! You filthy traitor...I'll kill...kill...Tell me! Where is he?! Where is ELIZER?! Where?!"

Rexaluxe had completely lost his mind at this point. Aka winced as she felt his nails digging into her tender flesh. She knew that if she did not make a move now, Rexaluxe would probably kill her. But just as she was about to reach for the hidden needle in her hair, the study doors were flung open, and there stood Rozenberg, his mouth open in shock at the sight of his usually composed older brother in such a rage. Hurriedly, he ran over and tried to pry Rexaluxe's hands off Aka.

"Nii-san! Calm down! It's alright ne? I'm here, you aren't alone anymore Nii-san! We will kill the wolves together, ne? We can accomplish everything when we're together, so please! Calm down, Nii-san!"

Rozenberg's voice was so filled with genuine concern, worry, and strangely fear, that Aka wondered if he was in his right mind. Whatever happened to the bloodthirsty freak that mercilessly killed that butler not long ago? It seemed as though Rozenberg was terrified of his older brother in his current state, which surprised Aka immensely.

**(A.N: When even Rozenberg is scared, you know shit is gonna hit the roof =_=)**

Rexaluxe still refused to calm down, and appeared to be unable to hear anything Rozenberg was saying. Aka wondered if she should just let Rexaluxe continue to act like an escaped mental patient or whether she should just break both his arms for touching her. He still showed no sign of calming down, and repeatedly screamed Elizer's name while shaking her. Aka wondered what kind of history Rexaluxe had with the current alpha wolf to make him react so badly to the phrase 'wolf'. She would have to have a little private chat with Elizer for failing to mention this little piece of information. It was not a wonder how Elizer knew himself that the prince was insane. Spies on the inside? What kind of crap was he sprouting? No way Elizer would have known that Rexaluxe was this unstable unless he knew him personally.

Rozenberg continued to beg his older brother to calm down. He sounded so gentle and caring that it was like he were a different person altogether. Slowly, but surely, Rexaluxe began to calm down. His golden eyes were no longer crazed, but were now half-lidded and glazed. "There now, let her go, and we'll go to the parlor for some warm wine." crooned Rozenberg gently.

"I..." mumbled Rexluxe groggily. He was reluctant, but Rozenberg managed to make him release Aka's shoulders, leaving behind distinct fingernail marks. Carefully, the second prince helped his brother up, and guided him to the door. Outside was a timid looking parlor maid, who was trembling head to foot. When and for how long she had been standing out there, Aka was unsure. It was strange that whenever the princes required service, a servant or maid would be present to answer to their beck and call, even without being summoned.

"Take my brother to the parlor and prepare the wine. I warn you not to screw up like the last maid did. You _do_ remember what happened to that wench now, don't you?" asked Rozenberg in a soft and kind voice.

The maid fliched and nodded jerkily before taking Rexaluxe from Rozenberg and slowly guided him down the hall. Rozenberg made sure the maid and his brother were out of sight before closing the study door gently. He the turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Aka, who was now standing, her pale arms crossed over her chest, looking at him with a contemplating expression. "I leave you alone with Nii-san for 5 minutes, and the next thing you know, he has one of his stupid mental breakdowns. You really are like the plague... Aka."

His voice was creamily smooth and melodious, but the iciness of it made Aka's skin crawl. "I didn't do anything." shrugged Aka nonchalantly. "He asked me a question, and I answered it."

"You said the word 'wolf' didn't you?" sighed Rozenberg, finally turning his whole body to face her. "Why the hell would you say that, you ugly idiー" But it was then Rozenberg saw the puckered diagonal line which ran from the left side of her torso downwards to her right hip. His eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into a crazed smirk. "I think I'm liking you more and more." snickered Rozenberg, his golden eyes flickering with a strange savageness. "Now that," he gestured at Aka's scar. "Is a priceless trophy."

In a flash, Rozenberg was in front of Aka, and a little too close for her liking. Her hand had automatically shot for the concealed needle in her hair, but the prince was too quick for her. He had grappled her hand and stopped it before she could even touch the hidden weapon. Aka hissed in anger, and Rozenberg snickered at her fiery personality. With slow languid movements, he used his free hand to reach into Aka's dark locks, and slid out the long needle before examining it closely. "Huh. This thing is poisoned." He looked down at Aka, who was at least a head shorter than him with icy, calculating eyes. "You never cease to surprise me." he chuckled, before dropping the needle to the floor with a clang.

"Let. Me. Go." said Aka, emphasizing on each word. She roughly snatched her wrist out of Rozenberg's grasp. He was surprised at the amount of strength she possessed, but said nothing. Instead, he focused his attention down to the diagonal scar on her stomach. Languidly, he traced the uneven skin with his finger, making Aka freeze up. She was not used to being touched by people. Other than Yozora, she hated any other kind of skin contact with anyone, as she just was not used to it.

"The weapon that wolf used was poisoned..." mused Rozenberg. "I've seen this kind of scar before. The poison that causes it is fatal. Very few survive it. Even then they are either impaired or mentally retarded for life. How you managed to heal so spectacularly amazes me. You _are_ different from anyone I've ever met, Aka. In fact, you interest me like no one has ever done before."

If that was a compliment, it most certainly did _not_ sound like one. Rozenberg looked like a hungry animal slobbering all over its prey. "Your Highness, I am no different from any other human. There is nothing special about me." ground out Aka, reigning in her temper.

At this statement, Rozenberg threw back his head and laughed crazily. "Are you stupid?" he cackled, before moving away from Aka. Gracefully he walked around Aka to his brother's desk. Plopping himself into the velvet chair, Rozenberg rudely placed his feet up on the table, grinning saucily at Aka, who returned his gaze with an ice-cold glare. "You are possibly the most idiotic person who has ever set foot into the palace grounds. You do know that you are openly rude, insolent, and a little spitfire toward the royal princes, do you not? And that means the death penalty. But for some crazy reason, Nii-san is attracted to you. I don't know why he is, and I certainly don't want to know, but then again, you are also very refreshing from those useless bitches who throw themselves at my feet. You're...something new, with your wild attitude and strangely closed-up personality, and that, is an entertaining quality to me. Not to mention that you are also curiously strong, and that is something I have never come across in human women before. To me, you are like a collectable, something that I can put up on display, especially with this scar of yours."

Something snapped in Aka's head. All she could picture was Rozenberg lying in his own blood, choking on his intestines. "I am NOT your plaything." she hissed.

Rozenberg raised his perfect brows. "Then you are my Nii-san's plaything, is that it? You prefer Nii-san over me, is that right?"

"No I do not." said Aka in a deadpan voice. "I don't have a preference. And now, if I am finished here, may I leave,_ Your Highness_?"

Rozenberg did not answer, but he looked like he was pondering on something. Aka sighed and picked up her needle before sliding it back into her thick hair. She bowed stiffly at Rozenberg before proceeding to the study door. "Ah! I see!" said Rozenberg suddenly. "You want _both_ of us! I didn't know you to be such a greedy person."

That was the friggin last straw. With amazing speed, Aka had whipped the needle out of her hair and charged toward the second prince. He wasn't even moving from his seat, and Aka was sure that she would get him, but as her needle closed in on his face, there was no sound of it ripping flesh. Aka snarled at Rozenberg's fluid movements. Apparently, he had managed to draw his rapier in time, and blocked the attack. Smirking victoriously, the handsome prince used his strength and pushed Aka backwards, expecting her to stumble, but Aka deftly did a backflip and landed firmly on both feet. She saw the prince's eyes widen in interest. Cackling, he readied his stance, rapier pointing at Aka. "Aka, Aka," he sighed. "When will you stop making this so entertaining? It just makes me want you more."

* * *

"I'll kill her!" snarled a certain golden-brown wolf, pacing angrily in Elizer's study, his fists clenched tightly. "Why didn't she tell me where she was going?! Nee-san said we'd run together! Why did she go to that bastard prince?!" growled Yozora, his jaw set and eyes glittering with frustration.

Elizer sat at his desk, hands clasped together and a vein in his forehead twitching. "For the last time, Yozora, Aka volunteered to see the prince for herself, and to help buy us more time to cover our tracks. Now, have you, or have you not finished with the jobs I gave you?"

"Yes I have! Now can I go after Nee-san or not?"groaned Yozora, stopping his irritating pacing. "Please, Elizer-sama, I have to help that idiot. Pleaseeeee let me go~" begged the younger wolf.

"No you may not. Aka can look after herself fine. Have a little faith in her, Yozora. When your brother reports back, we move at once. I have arranged a plan with Aka so that she may find our next base when she gets out of the castle. You will see her soon Yozora, but in the meantime, I want you to follow Asolette around for a bit. She is very restless since i forced her to stay in the castle. Make sure she does not do anything stupid."

At the mention of Asolette's name, Yozora gave an audible groan. "Why me...? Elizer-sama~ I'm this close," he held up his thumb and forefinger. "to throttling her every time she looks at me with those big innocent eyes. Can't someone else do it?"

"Everyone else is busy. Besides, if I don't keep you occupied, there is 99.999% chance you decide to do something stupid like go after Aka. Just do as you are told Yozora, and stop complaining. We will depart soon."

Yozora gave a disrespectful grunt before turning on his heel to exit the room, leaving in his wake a rather surprised Elizer, who never expected Yozora, the wolf who only respected him and no one else to act like a spoiled brat with him. He must really adore Aka to be so worried over her. Elizer wondered if he made the right decision to allow Aka to pursue the prince on her own. If her true identity were to be discovered, there was no telling what those crazy royals would do.

Yozora sighed heavily and lent back against Elizer's closed study door, his messy fringe shadowing sharp golden brown eyes, which were filled with nothing but annoyance and hidden worry. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..." muttered Yozora, clenching his fists. "How dared Nee-san run off like that... When I get my claws on her. I'llー" but his mumbles were interrupted by a gentle tinkling of bells. Snapping his head up, he caught sight of his brother and Asolette down the corridor near an open window. Asolette was giggling cutely, making the tiny silver bell on her necklace jingle. Aozora was smiling down at her, but Yozora knew that it was a fake. He had never seen his brother smile a real smile before, and felt that as long as he was forcing himself to love a girl he obviously did not, Aozora would NEVER truly smile. Yozora's eyes turned malicious and hateful as he watched Asolette laughing without a care in the world. No doubt Elizer kept from her this afternoon's attack and of the deaths that occurred. Aka was out there risking her life to buy them time, and all Asolette does is sit around and _smile? _A low growl escaped his throat, and Yozora slowly made his way toward the couple. Aozora was the first one to notice him, and immediately, his fake smile faded.

"Yozora... Did Elizer send you? I thought you went looking for Aka?" asked the older wolf.

"Cheh, Nee-san sure is an idiot... She ran off to stall the princes." sighed Yozora, straightforwardly. He hated beating around the bush, and felt that Asolette should know what Aka was doing to save their hides.

"She WHAT?" exclaimed Aozora in shock, his single sapphire eye wide. "But... If they find out what she is..."

"Shut the f*** up, alright?! You f****** think I'm not worried about that too? Dammit... If it wasn't for Elizer, I would be on my way to drag her back here right now! Instead, I've friggin gotta babysit _you_!" growled Yozora, glaring at a shocked Asolette.

"Aka...chan? B-but why would she need to stall the princes?" whispered Asolette in a timid voice.

Yozora visibly bristled with rage at her obliviousness to the happenings around her. Why the hell did Elizer want to protect her innocence so much? A few deaths in this girl's life should open her eyes a bit to the horrors of the world. "It's none of your concern." snapped Yozora. "All you need to know is that Aka Nee-san is putting her life on the line for us here, so you'd better be thankful that she's in this pack!"

Asolette cringed at Yozora's biting tone. She had never seen him so frustrated, angry and worried before, except when Aozora went missing at that time. To see him so worked up about Aka caused a strange sensation to burn within Asolette. Jealousy. She had worked hard to at least make herself tolerable to Yozora, but Aka had gotten into his good books on her first day. It was just too unfair.

"At any rate, since you are here, I'll leave Asolette to you. I... I just have some things to do." said Aozora, with a queerly distant look in his eye. He had not given much comment on Aka's escapade, but his face had suddenly become blank and stiff. Yozora wondered what was up with him.

"Fine. C'mon... Elizer told me to 'follow you around'." grunted Yozora, and skulked off to the direction of Asolette's bedroom, muttering a string of curses.

Asolette gave a squeak of disapproval before following him, but not before reaching up to give Aozora a peck on his cold cheek. "See you later... Aozora-kun." smiled Asolette, blushing cutely before flouncing off.

Aozora just stood there and sighed. He felt nothing. No fluttering of hearts, no increasing heartbeat, nothing. He just didn't see Asolette that way. Brushing any useless thoughts to aside, Aozora focused on the problem at hand. Aka had run off without telling anyone...without telling him. But why should she? She had the 'OK' from Elizer, and that was all she needed. He wasn't anything to her, so of course she would not have the need to tell him. But this for some reason hurt Aozora, and he wondered why, however this was not the time to ponder over such minor problems. Frowning, Aozora deftly jumped out an open window, landing perfectly on two feet before sprinting toward the direction of the Citadel. He didn't think twice about how his actions would affect anyone. All he could think about was Aka, and the consequences she would have to face if her true identity was to be discovered. He knew that Elizer would probably kill him, as well as Yozora, but he didn't care. He was somehow attached to Aka. Why? He was unsure. Probably it was because they had met when they were mere children in a strange situation; perhaps it was because she saved him. Twice. Maybe it was just because he found her different from Asolette and many other wolves, but he knew that he had to be sure that she was okay.

* * *

"Sugoi~ **(A.N: Wow in japanese) **" chuckled Rozenberg, his brow glistening with beads of sweat. "You are the first who has ever lasted this long against me."

Aka could only glare at him. She was just too tired to even find a witty comeback. She and Rozenberg and engaged in a vicious duel, and it ended up with a trashed study and Aka, pinned down on the polished desk, with Rozenberg's right hand holding the rapier which was digging into her chest, while his other hand was pinning both her hand above her head. His face was a little too close to hers for comfort and not to mention his warm, sweet breath against her neck. "Get the f*** off me." growled Aka in a hoarse voice. She tried to push him off, but Rozenberg was just too strong, and she was just too tired. This was probably the first time she was this worn out and weak, and Aka certainly did not like the feeling of it.

"Tsk, tsk. I don't think you should squirm so much, Aka-chan." breathed Rozenberg against her neck. "My hand might just slip and impale you through and through. You wouldn't want Nii-san's imported desk to be stained in blood do you?" chuckled the prince. "I like you, Aka. I really do. You are just too entertaining to kill... I may have to fight with Nii-san over you, but don't worry. I will try my best for you, ne? Don't make such an ugly face, Aka-chan. It just makes you look even more distasteful, okay~? Anyway, as long as you keep me entertained, I will definitely not kill you."

Aka was still breathing rather hard. She merely ground out a single word which made Rozenberg's smile widen. "I like your smart mouth. It's something new from the repeated 'Oh, Your Highness' or 'Why yes, Your Highness' and 'Thank you, Your Highness'. Those frickin sentences are so old that I want to retch when I hear them." said Rozenberg, his expression eerily kind and gentle.

Aka now understood what made Rozenberg scary. It wasn't only his violence and cruelty, but it was that he could look and speak so kindly and gently while being inhuman and sadistic. It just didn't fit with his angelic smile and rich, kind voice. "Are. You. Going. To. Get. Off. Now?" hissed Aka.

But before Rozenberg could answer, there was a soft knock on the study door, startling Aka as well as the prince. Unlike the stupid butler, this person waited for Rozenberg's approval before opening the door. "Who is it?" asked the prince in an authoritative tone.

"It is Julian, Ouji-sama." replied the voice.

Aka saw Rozenberg sigh before releasing her and sliding his rapier back into its scabbard. "Come in." said the prince, his princely demeanour back in place.

The study door slowly opened, and a young man walked in, his head bowed. At the first sight of this man, Aka's visible eye widened in shock. He had medium length pale gold hair that lay in soft swirls on his head, and was dressed in a gardener's suit, complete with boots and a seeds pouch. But what shocked Aka was the fact that he had wheat brown wolf ears and a long bushy tail. The first though in her head was _WTF?! I though the humans were supposed to loathe all other races! What the hell is a wolf doing as a servant in the royal palace?!_

But when the man raised his head, Aka spotted something unusual. He had beautiful golden eyes, but they had no slit pupil like the other wolves. Another feature that was off was that the man had no abnormally sharp canines when he opened his mouth like most wolves. There was just something not right here. Aka's inner rambles were confirmed when Rozenberg introduced the man to her.

"Aka, this is Julian." said Rozenberg, pronouncing his name with extra venom in his voice. "This is the Royal Gardener and is a wolf and human mixed-breed, the last of the Tainted Race."

**Nyahahaha! Aka is no longer the last of her kind! Who is Julian, and why are the royals keeping him?**

**Next Chapter: Not the Last**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC BASED ON BLACK WOLVES SAGA! (READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!)

あか

Chapter 6: Not the Last

Aka could only stare at Julian like a fish out of water. It just didn't seem real that she was not the last of her kind. For years Aka had firmly believed that everyone of mixed breed had been murdered by the humans; she had been convinced that she was the only survivor, but now, another of her kind was standing right in front of her.

She was immediately snapped out of her reverie by Rozenberg's rich laughing voice. "What's with that idiotic look?" he snickered. "Don't tell me that you've never seen a half-breed before? Oh wait, of course you haven't, because they are all dead. Huh."

Rozenberg had said all this in a casual and light tone, as though he had just spoken about the weather. Aka stared at Julian, who had his head inclined slightly in respect; before looking at Rozenberg. "W-why do you have one of the Tainted Race here?" whispered Aka, still unable to grasp at the fact that she was not the last of her kind. "I though..."

"That they were extinct? Yeah, that is what you commoners were made to believe. But then again, this person here is rather... I wouldn't say important, but its more that he's an entertaining toy, aren't you now, Julian?"

Julian merely nodded his head mechanically in acknowledgement, eyes devoid of any emotion, just blank submission. Rozenberg then turned back to Aka, his expression kind. "Try not to throw up, Aka-chan. I know it's common for us humans to hate these filthy beings, but bear with this guy, alright? Nii-san assigned him to cater to your every need during your stay here. Just order him around as much as you want. I am willing to share my toys with you, Aka. You should be flattered."

"Assistant..." muttered Aka, her single visible eye darting back in Julian's direction. She gazed at him with a slight dreamy look in her silver orb. Was this reality? Or was this another dream? It this person really one of her kind? Julian huh? thought Aka, taking in every detail of the man in front if her. She was just too shocked that she was not the last of her kind. All those years, surviving alone, depending on no one but herself, she felt somewhat relived and content that she was not alone in the world.

Julian did not raise his head, but kept it inclined respectfully. Aka saw his brilliant golden orbs, blank and glassy, dart upwards for a split second, and caught his gaze. She noticed that Julian's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her, she wondered if it was because he saw that she was one of the Tainted people, but then she remembered that her left eye was covered up, so there was no way for him to know. "Hold it..." said Aka, finally being able to digest the situation at hand. "What do you mean by 'during my stay here'? I never said anything about staying here." she reluctantly ripped her gaze from Julian to glare at Rozenberg. "I have no intention of remaining under this roof a minute longer."

Rozenberg gave a cold chuckle, his poise relaxed and casual, and his expression gentle and chastising, but the insane gleam in those liquid golden eyes told a different story. "Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?" said Rozenberg silkily, his voice seemed to caress her being, alluring and soft. "I could have you chained up and tortured in the most painful ways, Aka. I could whip you until you break... Burn you, cut you, push you to the brink of insanity. I don't care how much Nii-san likes you, or how entertaining you turn out to be, therefore I suggest you watch yourself from now on. Reign in that foul temper of yours and act like a human being should."

Aka merely narrowed her visible eye in defiance. The threat of having her locked up in cold dungeons scared her a tiny bit, causing suppressed memories of her time in captivity to resurface, but Aka managed to swallow the bile that had risen in her throat. The mere thought of the dreaded whip was enough to make her want to tremble and shake, but no. She was no longer a child. She could control herself, and so she did.

Rozenberg seemed surprised at Aka's lack of fear at the mention of torture. There could only be three reasons to why she did not seem fazed by the thought of pain. This girl was either brave and excellent in containing her fear; experienced torture long enough to make her numb to it; or just incredibly stupid. The young prince's lips curled into a very sweet smile, but Aka felt that this smile was scarier than his frown.

"I see no fear in your eyes, Aka-chan." purred Rozenberg, his slender fingers reached up and traced her jaw with such tenderness that it was scary. "Why aren't you scared? Why aren't you at my feet, begging me not to kill you? Don't you fear death? Are you a complete idiot?"

Rozenberg's voice was light and airy as he asked these questions, but Aka could sense his suppressed confusion and slight anger at her lack of reaction. She was not about to give him the pleasure of seeing her guard down. She continued to observe him coolly out of her visible eye. "Your Highness may torture me all you want." said Aka in a silken tone, void of all emotions. "But I guarantee that you will have no thrill in doing so, for I will not submit to it."

The golden orbs of the prince narrowed into dangerous slits, which made him look more catlike than human. "We...shall see." murmured the prince, his face shadowed, and an insane smirk replace his sweet smile. Languidly, the prince leant in, his nose millimetres from Aka's own. She felt his sweet breath caress her face which remained stoic and unmoved. Rozenberg dipped his head into the crook of Aka's neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent of fresh night air and natural smells of the forest.

"Get off me." hissed Aka, and she tried to shove Rozenberg away, unfortunately, he anticipated this move, and quickly clamped her wrists behind her back, twisting them painfully in the process. Aka snarled in pain, but was otherwise restrained. Rozenberg chuckled softly, his musical voice rich and inviting.

"Don't do that again." said the Prince bluntly, but then his voice turned sweet again. "You are too beautiful for me to soil." he used his free hand and slid it across Aka's pale porcelain skin slowly and lovingly, like a lover would. "Your skin is so white." he mused. "I wonder what I would look like if I just...dirtied it a bit? I'm sure Nii-san wouldn't mind, after all, I am his brother."

Aka suppressed a shudder. The way he said he name, the way he touched her, stroked her skin...she hated it. She hated him dirtying he like this, and was honestly surprised at herself for thinking that way, after all, Aka was definitely tainted with the blood of so many innocents that she lost count. She wasn't exactly very clean was she? So what would this man's touches be any different. Aka had indeed lost her pureness and innocence in the sense that the blood on her hands was too thick, too permanent, she could never wash it off, however, she still kept her virginity, so technically, she was 'clean'. No man has ever dared lay a finger on her, apart from Yozora, but Rozenberg's touches made her feel slimy and filthy. She wanted him to stop, but he was too strong.

A soft cough aide Rozenberg halt in his advance. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "What is it now, half breed?" drawled Rozenberg and he looked over his shoulder at Julian, who seemed very uncomfortable. "Is there something the matter, Julian? Why do you appear so...flustered?" Rozenberg's tone was smooth and light as he said this. Aka took the chance to hit his arms away and took several steps back.

Rozenberg turned back to her and his liquid golden orbs roved over her body and stopped at her face. He smiled. "Oh well. Julian, show our guest to her chambers for the night. And try not to soil her with your touch alright? Half breeds should not even be breathing the same air as humans." commented the young prince lightly as he turned his back on both Aka and Julian, walking gracefully to one of the bookshelves. "You are dismissed."

Julian bowed lowly until his head was level with his knees. "Yes, your highness." said Julian humbly. He then straightened up and turned to Aka, who watched him curiously. She flinched in surprise when he smiled warmly at her. "Aka-sama," he said, bowing again, "Allow me to escort you to your room."

Aka gazed at Julian out of her single visible eye. Her face was as expressionless as ever, but inside, a battle of confusion and bewilderment raged. Julian...he was so...normal. His smile, it was sincere and warm, making her stomach clench painfully. He said nothing when Rozenberg threw those insults at him, instead, he had nodded, acknowledging what the prince had said. Why was he so submissive? Julian looked at her with confused eyes, and offered her a hand. "Are you coming?"

Aka stared at his hand blankly. Suddenly, a wave of annoyance and anger washed over her being, and she simply stalked past Julian without a word. "Don't act so nice with me." said Aka as she stood outside the study, waiting for Julian. "I don't know you, and you don't know me, so don't 'act' around me."

Julian blinked his wide golden eyes in surprise, his expression one of mild shock, which melted into a sweet smile, which made Aka widen her eyes in bewilderment. "I see." said Julian, nodding politely, his tone sincere. There was no hint of spite, dislike, or hate in his smooth voice. Aka flinched at Julian's sincerity. A sudden foreign emotion washed over her, and seemed to slowly burn her insides away.

Shame.

Why was he being so...so accepting? In all her life, she had never met someone with such honesty, and genuine kindness like Julian. She was convinced that this world was completely tainted by the sins of all races, not only the humans. So what if the humans were the ones persecuting the other races? That did not mean that the wolves were completely innocent. Everyone had their hands stained with blood and sin, and Aka had grown accustomed to the corruption and discrimination that she forgot what pure goodness looked like, yet here it was in front of her.

Not another word was exchanged between the two as Julian led Aka down winding corridors and through countless doors. She wasn't sure why she was following Julian instead of escaping. She had seen a couple of open windows, through which she glimpsed the tops of the trees of the forest, peeping out from the high walls which surrounded the citadel. It was so ridiculously easy that it was laughable for someone like Aka to simply escape through them. Rozenberg or Rexaluxe would never know, and she would be free. But why wasn't she trying to escape? Better yet, why the hell wasn't she whipping out her needle and stabbing Julian in the back of his skull right now? He may be a half-breed like her, but he was still a servant to the insane princes, and there was no telling what he would do to her once he finds out her true agenda. The old Aka would have silenced him immediately if given the perfect chance, and she would not have thought twice about it. That Aka would not have given a crap about his race or his uncanny tendency to be so honest. She would have done what was to be done and moved on to the next step.

Aka suddenly felt an emotion that she had never, in these 5 years had she felt before: fear. She was terrified, terrified that she was starting to feel; that she actually gave a damn about other people. This was not right, feelings were an unacceptable burden that she had eliminated years ago, so why we're they coming back now? Things like love, compassion, fear, conscience were weaknesses, useless extra baggage that clouds judgement and impairs rational thought. Feelings resulted in stupid actions that are not processed thoroughly by the brain, and it prevents someone from thinking logically. Hell, feelings could basically get you killed. The only reason Aka survived all this time was because she flipped the switch—that mental switch that completely turned off her emotions, turning her into a deadly monster that killed with no mercy. That little switch that saved her life all these years didn't seem to be working as well ever since she joined the wolves. Little by little, her cold exterior was slowly chipped away, leaving her raw and vulnerable.

Finally, Julian stopped in front of a elegant looking, cream coloured door. He turned to face Aka with that serene smile that made her wince, before gently pushing the door open, revealing a large and rich looking bedroom. "This is where you shall stay. Rexaluxe-sama had this room prepared for you in advance, and I hope that you will find it to your liking."

Aka entered slowly, taking in the high ceiling and exquisite crystal chandelier, the wide four poster bed and the silky looking cream coloured sheets embroidered with gold thread. Being surrounded by such richness made her stomach churn. The velvet cushions on the couch reminded her of bloodied hearts, and the heavy smell of potpourri was suffocating, but she couldn't deny that the room had definitely been painstakingly designed by someone who had very fine tastes. Idly, Aka ran a calloused finger over the smooth wood of the bedposts, feeling the carefully carved patterns in the dark brown wood. "Is it to your liking? Aka-sama?"

Julian's voice sounded hopeful, concerned even, as though he were worried that the unfamiliar surroundings would be uncomfortable for her. Of course it did, but that was definitely not the point here. Why would Julian care if she were bothered or not? Since he still believed that she was human, why should he give a crap whether she was happy or not? Again, his obvious kindness stung Aka. "Why?" whispered Aka, her voice strained. She had had enough of this. It just didn't make any sense, and when things made absolutely no sense, it grated on Aka's nerves.

"I'm sorry?" Julian's tone was confused. Aka turned to face the man who stood outside the open door, a bewildered look evident on his face. A feral scowl marred her features.

"I asked why, dammit!" snarled Aka. "Why are you so...so honest?! Why are you so submitting? Why don't you retaliate? How can you still smile so genuinely and act like everything is so fine and dandy? Your entire race was wiped out by the humans and you sit here and wait on them like a good little pet dog!" Aka's voice had risen to uncomfortable decibels and Julian was just staring at her in complete and utter shock. "I don't understand you. Why aren't you trying to kill the princes? They are obviously treating you like a slave; they laugh at you, call you half breed, and you do nothing? Area you just stupid, or have you completely given up on revenge?"

There was a ringing silence. Aka continued to stare him down with her single silver eye, blazing with confusion and annoyance. She waited for Julian's reaction. His face was still filled with naked shock, and his liquid golden eyes wide and staring. This went on for several minutes, then suddenly, he smiled. Aka was so shaken by this that she took several involuntary steps back. She was expecting Julian to scream, yell, or maybe even attack her, but no; he smiles, the last reaction she ever expected to see. Why? Any normal person would be furious by now! Aka was sure she hit all the sensitive spots, certain that what she said would at least coax some form of anger out of the man in front of her, but it did not seem to have worked at all. Julian bowed lowly, his hair falling into his closed eyes, and when he straightened up, Aka saw that those beautiful, liquid golden eyes were filled with pure kindness, and something akin to sympathy.

"If I may speak frankly, Aka-sama." began Julian, in a soft tone. "I do not see any point in revenge." said the servant a-matter-of-factly. "I know that I am the last of my race, and that it is the humans who wiped out all the Tainted People, but I don't want to take revenge on the humans. You see, I believe that everyone is born with a choice, and the life the person leads depends on that choice. I could either choose to dwell in bitterness, hating and loathing the humans, cursing them, lusting for revenge; or I could choose to forgive them. I chose to forgive the humans, Aka-sama. Not because I give up, and not because I submit to them, but because I feel sorry for them. They spend their days wallowing in hatred and persecute the other races, and for what? For power? Domination? I honestly sympathise with them, and really do not know why people believe that life is all about wealth and control. I see life as freedom, a gift, and so it should be treasured, and not wasted away just because of vengeance. I don't want to spend all my life with such self consuming agendas such as revenge. I want to live my life to the fullest, and enjoy every day the best I can."

Aka could hardly believe what her ears were taking in. Was this guy for real? But no matter how many times she tried convincing herself that Julian was just another liar, another piece of scum trying to get under her skin, the pure sincerity radiated off the man like the warmth of the sun. Although reluctantly, Aka was certain he was telling the truth. This was perhaps the first time Aka had met someone as pure as Julian. He sounded so certain, so gentle and kind that Aka wanted to pull out her hair and scream in frustration. She had been so convinced, so sure that the entire world was going to hell, with corruption, murder, discrimination, power, control, greed, eating away at the morals of people, stripping away all the goodness and leaving all kinds of evil behind.

But apparently, in the midst of this silent apocalypse, there was a small glimmer of hope, so small that it was hidden, but she had found it. The thought of revenge had been fixated on her mind for as long as she could remember, and it was definitely not disappearing any time soon. Aka knew that she could never be like Julian, she had fallen too far to be saved. Her hands were dripping with the blood of thousands, and she liked it. She relished in the thought of having murdered those who slaughtered her entire race; the bastards who chained her up in that filthy hole for years; those monsters who tortured her daily, leaving her blubbering and begging. She knew she could never ever crawl out of this river of blood, and was content with it. Slowly, the wild look in Aka's eye vanished, leaving behind an empty, cold gleam. "Is that so?" said Aka smoothly, and she scoffed lightly. "Julian, Julian. How long has it been since you stepped out of this prison?"

Julian was a little startled at Aka's wintry tone. This girl was a puzzle to him. One second she looked as though she wanted nothing better than to get away from him, and the next she becomes sarcastic and mocking. He gazed at Aka's visible silver eye and suppressed a shudder when he saw nothing but blankness in it. Whoever this girl was, she was dangerous, and judging from her strong stance and rigid posture, she was very experience in battle, and had probably been in fights before. Julian's eyes flicked toward the diagonal scar running down her stomach and grimaced, but he could not help but feel a little curious about her. Julian gasped upon finding himself staring at Aka, perhaps a little too intently for his liking. He quickly inclined his head, horrified at himself for watching her so blatantly, but then again, any sane man _would_. Aka was undeniably pretty. She was not beautiful, and Julian had seen many other exquisite beauties that had been the princes' guests, but there was something about Aka that was absent in all the other girls. Maybe it was her hair? She had long, luscious, dark red hair than was close to black, tumbling down her back in silky waves. To compliment her thick locks was a slim and fit body, with her liquid silver eye that seemed to change colour depending on the angle you looked at it. Aka was...exotic and Julian understood why Rexaluxe was infatuated with her.

"Tell me, Julian." said Aka, her voice devoid of emotion. "What would you do of I tried to kill the princes?" Her tone was smooth, ringing with murderous intent. "What would you do if I told you that I could kill _you_ in 2 seconds flat? Believe me, Julian. I can do it, and I will if I want to."

At once, Julian's eyes snapped up at her. "I would do everything in my power to prevent you from harming his Highness in any way, should you happen to try anything suspicious." answered the man almost immediately. "You are his Highness's guest, and I trust you see sense that if you try anything as rash as that, you will be punished."

Aka did not even look at him. She merely scoffed. "Pathetic." whispered the girl, but she noted that Julian's voice had become flat and dead as he said this. "You say you forgive the humans, that you choose forgiveness." Slowly, the girl looked up at Julian's face. With graceful strides, she walked up to him, and leaned in close, until her nose was millimeters from his. Julian did not back away; he just stared at Aka with an empty face. "But you know what I really think?" whispered Aka, her tone chilly. "I think you are just a broken toy."

A rattling breath escaped Julian's lips and he backed away quickly until his back crashed in to the wall of the corridor, and Aka gazed at him with a strangely disapproving on her face. "Do not misunderstand me Julian. I believe that you have _accepted_ your fate that you do not want to waste your life fixed on revenge, or at least the _human_ part of you does. But there is some part of you, deep down that had been completely shattered. And I know just who did it. Do not try to deny it, Julian. You are a tainted being, and I know the humans are not as wonderful as to let a half-breed go scot free. No, you were probably tortured by the humans when you were younger. That would be the only reason why you are so docile now. You are part _animal_, Julian, and trust me, that part of you is craving revenge, no matter how small it may be."

Julian could only stare at Aka in naked shock. Perhaps she was right about him? So what? This girl in front of his was just a human, a commoner no less, so how could know so much? She spoke about it with a strange familiarity in her wintry voice; as though she had experienced it personally. The servant swallowed carefully before daring to speak, and when he did, his voice was strangled and hollow. "The tortures... How do you know...?" gasped the man, his eyes wide. "You are a mere commoner…How can you possibly-"

But before Julian could finish his sentence, the silence of the night was shattered by the shrill ringing of bells which echoed throughout the castle, causing Julian to regain his composure. Aka did not jump at the sudden loud clanging, but instead, she backed away from Julian. She was not stupid. She knew what this meant, and she was most certainly not pleased about it.

Someone broke into the citadel.

And Aka was sure she knew who that idiot was. _Good god, if that fool Yozora shows up, I'll __**gut**__ the pup alive._ Snarled Aka mentally. Why couldn't the wolves just leave her alone?

"An intruder." murmured Julian, his expression grim. Quickly, he caught hold of Aka's hand, startling the girl who was not used to physical contact, and she tried yanking her hand away. "Please do not struggle, Aka-sama." Julian was once again back to his creepily normal demeanour. "I must take you to His Highnesses. They will be at the castle main gates since there is a break in. I'm afraid you must be protected at all times as ordered by Rexaluxe-sama."

* * *

Aozora cursed silently as he wiped the splatters of blood with a bloodied claw, which did nothing but smear more of the red liquid across his face. He had arrived at the Citadel walls just as the guards changed shifts, which gave him enough time to dart up one of the tall trees before leaping onto the high wall. He crouched low and was just about to drop down inside the Citadel when he was spotted by one of the guards patrolling the ramparts. Unluckily for Aozora, before he could slice the head off the alerted guard, the latter had already sounded the alarm bells, which clanged noisily, and Aozora was certain that the wolves who were miles away in the forest must have heard it. He was certain Elizer would waste no time to get everyone to escape deeper into the forests. No wolf would be searching for him now, as they would all be too busy getting as far as possible from the Citadel. No one would notice his disappearance until later, which was fine by him; however, he was sure that the first though that would hit both Elizer and Yozora would be Aka.

Aozora now sat crouched in the shadows of the tall elegant buildings within the Citadel, cursing his luck. The other guards would probably have found the mauled body of the dead guard and alerted the princes that a wolf had entered the premises. "Why does this always happen to me?" sighed Aozora, leaning his head back against the rough stone wall. From his hiding space, he could hear the sounds of people rushing around, apparently trying to find the intruder. He tensed and slowly slipped out his dagger from his belt. Gripping the cool metal hilt, Aozora proceeded to creep from shadow to shadow, making sure to stay away from the flickering light of the torches.

He steadily made his way to the castle, which was located in the heart of the Citadel. Aozora was not keen to approach the building, but Aka was there, so he had to. But why? Why was he out here, risking his hide trying to get to her? He admitted he was worried about her, and that perhaps he had grown fond of her presence, but was that enough? Was his life really worth risking for a girl who did not seem to value her life at all? Aka did not see that her actions were dangerous, and Aozora wondered if she realized the impact her actions would have on the pack, on Yozora most of all. His younger brother had grown extremely fond of the cold girl, and Aozora would catch them laughing together as they returned from a successful hunt. The gentleness Yozora treated Aka with was at a whole new level compared to the scorn and blatant dislike he showed toward Asolette. Aka was someone important to Yozora, and Aozora accepted that, but what was Aka to _him_? That was the million dollar question here.

The raised voices of people quarrelling brought Aozora out of his thoughts, making him tensed and ready to spring. Upon peering around the corner of one of the tall stone buildings, Aozora saw that he was very close to the castle; a little _too_ close for his liking. From where he was, the wolf could see the grand steps which led to the high mahogany front doors that were wide open. Light was streaming out from the interior of the castle, casting long shadows on the steps where two people stood, facing each other and clearly bristling with anger. One was a young man with golden hair that gleamed in the light, shining like a halo around his head. At first glance one could mistake him for an angel, but Aozora saw the deranged look on his face, and felt his hairs stand on end. This was definitely the oldest prince. He was dressed in royal sleeping garments and was trying to push past another man, who was trying his best to shove him back into the castle.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, ROZENBERG! Elizer is here! I can feel it! I must kill him! ELIZER! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU FILTHY COWARD! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! ELIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" the prince waved his rapier around like a madman, swinging the thin blade at invisible enemies, all this time screeching for Elizer. Aozora raised a brow. Why did the prince know who Elizer was, and even if he did, what had Elizer done to make someone so vengeful to the point where that person's sanity were at the brink to crumbling to nothingness?

"Nii-san! Please! People will see you!" hissed the other man, whose hair was the exact same shade of golden as the eldest prince. "I am begging you here, calm down and go back inside!" The man looked around with a harassed expression, absolutely worried that people will glimpse his brother in his current pathetic state. The man then looked over his trashing brother's shoulder at two guards who were standing, frozen in utter shock. "Which one of you fools, or which retard from your battalion rang the f****** alarm bells?" his tone was soft, chastising even, but Aozora wondered why he felt his hairs stand on end at the man's silken tone.

He saw one of the guards step forward, his head bowed low, and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. The next thing he knew, that guard's head was rolling on the floor while his body still stood upright. The man who was still holding his brother back with his left hand had his rapier drawn in his right. The thin blade glistened with slick wet blood, and the blank look on the man's face seemed to morph into something so horrendous Aozora felt cold sweat slide down his face.

"You. Clean this mess up." said the man gently to the other horrified guard, his voice kind and caressing as he sheathed his rapier. "And I want you to get the men, find the intruder, and bring him to me…alive. I want to…_play_ with him slowly." With a soft laugh, the man ushered his brother, who seemed to have calmed down a little, back into the castle.

Aozora's watched this scene with a dead expression on his face, feeling his brow glisten with beads of sweat, trickling down his pale face. So this was the level of cruelty the humans were capable of; those walking pieces of trash that dominated the entire kingdom. Aozora closed his visible eye and slid his dagger back into his belt. Then, without thinking twice, he stepped out of his hiding place, into the light of the torches, just as an earsplitting scream pierced the night.

* * *

Aka stared down at the dead maid with glazed eyes. Next to the woman's broken body was a tub of spilled water and some cloth, now dyed a bright red colour. There was blood, splattered in crisscross patterns across the walls, the floor and the furniture, the shiny red droplets sliding down to the floor. In her dominant hand was an antique sword that had been hanging over the fireplace that now dripped with the blood of the dead woman that lay at her feet. She watched curiously as the pool of bright red liquid began to spread, pooling around her boots and soaking into the cream-coloured carpet. The sharp smell of iron attacked her nostrils but Aka did not even flinch, instead, she raised her left hand and touched her face. It was wet, sprinkled with the crimson fluid that sprayed from the unfortunate maid.

There was a wide gaping hole where the maid's chest should have been. Her ribcage, heart, lungs had all been ripped out and were halfway across the room. Casually, Aka turned her back on the dead body and walked toward one of the many windows in the room. The smooth glass reflected the image of a girl with long, deep reddish-black locks, a thin, pale face, splattered with blood, and a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at her. The bandages that covered her face lay ripped and torn at the foot of the velvet couch by the fireplace. A smirk settled on Aka lips as she laid the heavy sword on the windowsill, slowly turning back to face the pathetic woman that lay dead on the floor.

"I _told_ you not to touch me." whispered Aka in an icy tone.

Hurried footsteps were heard, and the door was knocked open to reveal 2 guards with their rapiers drawn. They stopped in horrified shock at the gruesome sight which greeted them. Aka waited patiently for their eyes to survey the entire room, waited for them to slowly take in the horrific scene before them. She saw looks of confusion and disbelief flash across the guards' faces that turned swiftly to looks of horror. The two men instinctively drew out their rapiers, but that was as far as they got, before both their heads were rolling across the room.

Aka gracefully stepped over the headless bodies of both guards and out into the deserted corridor, dragging the heavy blade behind her. Her identity was out, and she had murdered three people within the castle. There was no telling when the bodies would be discovered, but since most of the guards would be focused on searching for the intruder, Aka had some time. But first thing is first: she had to find her bow and arrows. She remembered the guard that took them, but was not sure where he was. Judging by his attire that was a tad better looking compared to the other guards, Aka was certain he was the captain of one of the battalions. She was unsure of her way in this maze of corridors, but having lived in the wild for so long, Aka developed a keen sense of smell and hearing, much like that of a wolf or fox. Unfortunately for her, all sounds were muffled by the thick walls of the castle, but although the entire building smelled mostly of exotic fragrances, Aka could still pick up faint scents of people.

As she hurried down a particularly long corridor, she heard a painfully drawn out, but muffled scream that made her stop in her tracks. The girl stood, horrified, straining her ears. She did not have to wait long, as yet another scream pierced the silence, and for some reason, it made bile rise in Aka's throat. She recognized that voice, and the familiarity of it seemed to choke her. With her usual cool demeanour slightly rattled, Aka turned toward large double doors at the very end of the corridor. She could hear her heart threatening to jump out of her throat, and this scared her. Never had she ever felt this strange foreboding feeling, and nothing has ever affected her in such a way before. For the love of God, she had just hacked a woman's chest open without even blinking, decapitated two guards without a second thought, and now a mere scream was driving her to the edge of breaking. This was not right, not right at all for her. She prided herself in her ability to block out any unnecessary interference that would hinder her task at hand, but now… All her rules seemed to be crumbling down around her: Her rules of not even getting attached, to feel, to care.

Aka rested a hand on the elegantly carved door handle, and with a push, it swung open with a creaking noise.

Immediately, the smell of blood enveloped her senses.

Immediately, she saw the broken body of a familiar wolf lying at the feet of Rozenberg, whose face looked so serene it was disturbing.

Immediately, another very new emotion washed over Aka, and seemed to wipe her mind blank.

_Rage_

**This is a really disappointing chappie for me == I'll probably have to rewrite the entire thing, especially the ending. It sounds so shitty. If anyone feels that I'm making Aozora too much of a weakling, but don't worry, that's the whole point. There will be a drastic change in his behavior soon, trust me. ^^ He'll probably grow some cojones in the uh... later chappies, like 10 or 11 and man up a little ~**

**Next Chapter: The First Cracks **


End file.
